


Harcourt

by daeseol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Winged creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/daeseol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is a Raven. But Ravens are dead. Everyone thinks they are. The Falcon Prince takes him and their King keeps him only if he's willing to die for the Prince. He has no choice. He says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roommate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roommate/gifts).



> This is an [exorelieffund](http://exorelieffund.livejournal.com/) fic written for [onyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/onyu).

Despite the ban on the Ground, as how they call the surface of the Earth, Junmyeon still flies to the Southern Woods. He glides through trees and _runs_ after bunnies, not mindful of the things that lie past the lush of it. If it isn't for his cousin and best friend Jongdae catching up to his speed, he would have gone too deep into his curiosity and flies beyond boundaries. A war between their neighboring Houses just ended and it makes things unsafe for their favorite hangout. He is only reminded of it when the wind blows. The expected cool fresh breeze is replaced with a horrible stench, like soil drenched in dry blood and rotten flesh.

 _Ground zero_. It may already be empty of the living, only the kills of the battle staining the once green plains. But it is of course no assurance. He's young, curious, and eager to learn and as much as it excites him seeing what a war aftermath looks like, putting their feet—wings—closer to peril is something they least wanted for themselves, although they've done a step already. He's a prince of the House of Falcons to begin with. An encounter with the enemies is the last of the things in his bucket list.

They fly back, still in the woods but closer to their quickest escape route back up the skies should the unexpected happen.

Which actually happens.

Junmyeon can feel the pressure of wind against his wings as he halts, the swoosh of it louder than the yelp Jongdae makes. Somebody is approaching them, slow and limping, and his silhouette forms a winged person, just like them, except that the one side of his wings doesn't reach his knees at least. He pauses when sunlight hits him and Junmyeon can now see his face covered in scratches, blood and dirt mixing horribly in almost all of his skin. His chest is also drenched in crimson.

"Raven," Jongdae gasps as he points at the black feathers of his wings and Junmyeon looks at him with shock and confusion.

The Raven looks at them with half-lidded eyes as if desperate. Junmyeon can read the pleas in his face and he can't simply ignore it. It feels like he's being called but he doesn't hear it in his ear. The gut feeling just comes and it hits him.

The Raven, covered in blood, a hand clamped on his shoulder, reaches for them, attempting to walk closer but fails. He drops to the ground almost lifeless.

 

They make it back to Ainja, the capital city of the Falcons, where the royal palace is. It isn't easy flying back up into the sky past the clouds carrying an unconscious body but Junmyeon is more preoccupied by keeping the wounded with them alive than actually getting caught. Their palace is the center of the biggest mass among lands floating above the blanket of fluff in the sky, the only grand thing towering over everything else that surrounds it. Once inside, Junmyeon sneaks out a medical kit from their infirmary before rushing back to his quarters so his cousin can begin cleaning the injured Raven. He has the knowledge but Junmyeon lets Jongdae do the work. Besides, he has always been too grateful for Jongdae's advanced first aid skills.

"I'm not sure if the King will be pleased when he learns about this." Jongdae mutters, his nose scrunched and brows creased to a fold as he begins tending to the Raven's wounds. Most of the cuts are fresh and not deep except for the one in his chest.

"Leave it to me. I'll talk to Father when he comes back. He will understand," Junmyeon answers. "Just heal him."

"Are you keeping him here?"

The nod Junmyeon makes is confident and final and it surprises him as much as it does to Jongdae. He swallows. "As long as he isn't completely healed yet, he'll stay with me."

"He's a Raven, Junmyeon," Jongdae reminds.

The purse of Junmyeon's lips doesn't show any hesitation. There is no change of mind. "Yes I know. But I don't think he's an enemy either."

 

It takes two days before the Raven regains consciousness. His wounds have dried, skin almost filled with scabs and scars that the slightest of movement stretches them and they hurt. Yet he still tries with a groan, wobbly arms pushing himself up the bed until he’s seated.

Junmyeon is in the middle of reading a book, a little too immersed in the story that he almost falls backward on his seat when he sees the Raven already up. Embarrassed, he composes back with a chuckle, straightening his clothes and smiles. The Raven just blinks at him, probably still confused why he suddenly finds himself in a luxurious, fancy room and a stranger looking at him with relieved eyes. Junmyeon notices so he clears his throat and sets his book aside.

"You're in my room, if you’re wondering where you are." He begins, getting the Raven's attention from roaming his eyes all over the place. "What's your name?"

The Raven gives him an odd look, his eyes examining and a bit close to alarmed. "Jongin." He answers. "You're a Falcon?"

Junmyeon nods, a pair of dominantly red and golden feathers visible from his back. “Yes. I’m Junmyeon. You’re in the castle." He stands up and walks closer to Jongin. “How are you feeling?”

When Jongin leans away, he grows more confused and anxious. No, he’s not scared but he feels a lot weaker, smaller than he already is. “Y-you saved me?”

“Sort of? We found you in the Southern Woods.” Junmyeon tries to sound as kind and less intimidating as he can possibly be but there is no change in Jongin's still tensed face.

"You're safe here. We're not gonna hurt you." Junmyeon continues slowly, like a lot kindlier, if that is even possible. He seems to succeed in his goal though when the reassuring tone puts Jongin to ease. It's a relief yet he remains careful both in action and words, keeping in mind that he knows nothing yet about Jongin. If he thinks he's being threatened, no matter how frail he looks like, he may defend himself and hurt Junmyeon in whichever way possible. It’s too quiet but when Jongin slowly bows his head and mutters an almost inaudible "Thank you," Junmyeon’s worries fade.

"I… I owe you my life." Jongin's hands are clenched tight on the blanket that covers half of his body. His hold on it grows tighter by the second. He feels his pride sink, reach its lowest because he's basically submitting himself to somebody of a similar yet _different_ kind. Well, he should be glad a Falcon finds him but it still isn't enough to keep his heart at peace. It feels heavy when all that just happened in the war is still fresh in his head. Although his current situation can be considered miracle, grace from whichever looks at him from the Above, it still feels a little unfair. He’s alive. His family, he’s unsure. His House, probably gone. He sighs, letting all the fast realizations sink in him painfully, stabbing him right in the chest. It isn't easy but he has no choice.

When he feels a light touch on his shoulder, he looks to his side and sees Junmyeon smiling at him, bright and soft, like he can read Jongin. "You don't have to, though. Once you feel better you can go back if you want."

At that, Jongin shakes his head, hissing a bit when the wounds start to sting at the movement of his neck. "I..." He gulps and bows his head. His face looks heavy, emotions starting to sink in him and he's just too weak to handle them all yet. Then it dissolves to just two: sadness and panic. "I... don't have anywhere to go to."

Junmyeon stares at him. The words seem to be crafted in despair and self-pity but he can sense what they actually mean. It's something he expects: debts of gratitude, payments of life for salvation. Everyone does that; he's heard, he's read it but it feels weird having to experience it. It's not because he doesn't want to help but he's simply done something he thinks is right. He doesn't really need something in return. Junmyeon tries to understand. In the blanket of silence, he wonders if this is necessary. Jongin must have already swallowed a huge part of his pride. If he declines, it could be a worse step on what remains in Jongin. This is risky but something inside Junmyeon's chest tells him he's doing the right thing. Besides, there is a reason why things happen. He doesn't mind not knowing it yet. It will come.

"You're not an enemy, are you?" Junmyeon asks. It's a silly question but it's important, for him at least.

Jongin gives him a surprised look, tensing a bit at first but drops his shoulder a little later. "No. I'm not."

Junmyeon nods. "I could keep you if I would." He says and he may have seen a tinge of relief in Jongin's face. "Although my father, the King, has the last say on this. He doesn't know you're here but don't fret. I'm sure he'll understand." He tries to ignore the worry in Jongin's eyes at the mention of the King and probably the realization that Junmyeon is actually a prince. He’ll get used to it soon anyway. "But that should be the last of your concerns. It's mine. Just think about recovery."

Jongin nods again, lips pursed as he bows his head. He's grateful.

“Anyway,” Junmyeon rises from his seat and walks toward the door. “You haven't eaten anything for the past two days. I'll get you some food."

The door clicks shut and Jongin is alone again. It’s still a morning with the way the sunlight still looks young, the brighter side of the sky clearly visible from the windows. Good, unwinding.

 

The House of Ravens. They are a noble house south of the Ground, reigning over a small portion of its plains and the mountains that stretch on its edge. A minor house, they are considered a lesser family, not as grand as the House of Falcons, not as strong as the House of Hawks, but they remain respectable for their wit, kindness, and newly found wealth in their lands.

Yet a small house _is still_ a small house. They are not the Old Families. They may bear the same noble ranks and wealth but a lot other things are seen more important than titles: old ties, power, relevance.

As much as them Falcons recognize the Ravens and their relatively significant influence in the south, they do not directly meddle with their affairs. Ravens take the lands, the Grounds, unlike the Old Families whose majestic kingdoms float sky high above them. And like the Falcons, they are an enemy of the Hawks, peaking at the War of the Southern Woods.

The Ravens are now gone, or at least thought to be gone, because that's what the Hawks want the other houses to believe. Their leaders dead, warriors burnt, people enslaved. Those who have left have probably been outcasted by their own kind, relieved of the names of their own house. Their fate is a sad history but that's how the real world works.

 

"Hi!" Jongdae barges in the room a couple of days later with his arms wrapped around a bag of fruits. It startles both Junmyeon and Jongin who are in the middle of changing some of the bandages on wounds that are yet to heal. Jongin's recovery is fast, surprisingly, leaving them with only the deep cut in his chest to worry about. Things also seem to do pretty well for the two. Jongin has started talking, telling significant things about himself as soon as he feels a lot better, although he remains timid and jumpy at times. He may have sounded defensive at first but Junmyeon is just kind enough to listen and give him the benefit of the doubt. He sees no conflicts in his stories anyway.

Jongin gives Junmyeon a puzzled look, staring at Jongdae who smiles cheekily at them while putting the bag of fruits on the table. It's an unsaid question and Junmyeon smiles at the adorable confusion.

"He's Jongdae, my cousin." Junmyeon says. Suddenly, Jongdae jumps on the bed, sending again both in surprised yelps.

"Hello Jongin! I'm really glad you're awake now. Sorry it took me time before I can visit. Junmyeon said you're a Raven Viscount?" Everything just spills out of his mouth in quick succession, ending with a question Jongdae excitedly asks. He's leaning close to Jongin, checking his face out with an amused smile. Jongin nods slowly, looking again at Junmyeon as if taking permission on whether or not he should answer. Junmyeon shrugs and Jongdae just erupts to an eager response. "Cool! I'm a Viscount, too. We're of the same rank!"

"I... don't think my noble rank still matters though," Jongin says.

Then there is awkward silence. Jongdae and Junmyeon exchange looks, both at lost for words. He may be speaking of the truth but Junmyeon thinks it's too early for them to talk about things like this. Jongin breaks the silence and chuckles lightly before looking back at Jongdae with a pleasant smile. "Nice to meet you, Sir Jongdae. And thank you for tending to my wounds. I owe you a lot."

"Oh, don't mention it. It's fine. And no need to call me sir. Jongdae will do." Jongdae responds. He beams at Jongin and extends his arm for a handshake which the other gladly takes.

"I brought fruits by the way." Jongdae stands up and takes two apples from the bag, throwing one at Junmyeon and carefully handing the other at Jongin. "The Northern Woods are kind of plentiful this time."

"Oh. I thought you got them from the market." Junmyeon says.

"I want them fresh you know. These are for Jongin mostly anyway." Jongdae blinks and Jongin bows his head in lieu of a thank you. The apple looks fresh indeed, red and shiny, and he gives in the temptation to bite, eating it with a loud, juicy crunch. "Mhm. This is good." he says as he chews in delight. “Thank you.”

"Feel free to take as much as you want," Junmyeon follows up as he puts the last bandage on a healing wound by Jongin's left arm.sticks the last bandage on Jongin’s left arm. “There. Done."

“Thank you.” Jongin says again, bowing slightly and checking on the bandages of his arm, neat and carefully placed. Seeing how these white patches go down in numbers makes him feel better and a lot grateful for Junmyeon. He has been really kind to Jongin, too kind that the latter is more than just clueless on how he can repay the prince. The King may even find Jongin in their house to not sit well with him but that doesn’t seem to be a big deal for the two Falcons. At this point all he knows is that he owes them a lot for saving him but he’s all too conflicted about what to do.

Junmyeon nudges Jongin in the side and, with his still light bright smile, he says, “You think too much. Relax. And get well soon.”

 

"Ey, Junmyeon."

Jongdae catches him in the high gardens looking far into the sunset, orange carpeting the skyline, the stretch of their cityscape, and the smaller floating islands within their realm. When Jongdae pats him on the shoulder, Junmyeon looks up to recognize his cousin's presence.

"How is he?" Jongdae asks, taking the empty seat next to Junmyeon.

"His left wing is broken and that gash in the chest is still quite serious but he's recovering fast I guess. He'll heal them in a few days. He'll be fine." Junmyeon answers. His faith just amuses Jongdae.

The wind is cool in this part of the palace and it's perfect to unwind, when things feel a little confusing. Jongdae breathes in, letting the air fill his lungs, holding it in for a moment before exhaling slowly. "This place is great," he says with outstretched arms. Junmyeon nods at him.

"You know what, I'm confused as well."

Jongdae blinks at Junmyeon, looking at him expectantly as he waits for the other to continue. But when he doesn't speak, he immediately discerns what Junmyeon is talking about. "Same here. He's a stranger you know. He could be an enemy, a spy for all we know."

Junmyeon laughs, grateful how Jongdae gets at his thoughts so easily. "It just feels right," he whispers, although still audible enough for Jongdae. "It would have bothered me until now if we left him in the woods."

"Are you really keeping him?"

"I know he's a good man."

Jongdae chuckles. "That. Or you're too nice."

"We could make good use of him. He’s not a viscount for no reason." Junmyeon says before the both of them falls back to silence.

Junmyeon is deep in his thoughts again, trying to rationalize all he has done for the past days. Maybe Jongdae’s right: it must be really him and his good-natured self. Or maybe it's pity. Or maybe it's something else he is yet to find out. Whatever is that, his guts tell him he's taken the right choice. Jongin isn't bad. He is just too early to end his journey. His wings might have to be broken so it can grow a new one and fly to a place where he can be better, stronger. It's what Junmyeon believes and it's not going to change, at least for now.

"Hey," Jongdae calls him again and Junmyeon answers with a low grunt. The grin on his cousin's face is familiarly playful and in that very second he thinks he knows what Jongdae is about to say. The nudge he makes on Junmyeon's ribs is light and ticklish. "That Jongin," he pauses and wiggles his eyebrows. "He's, uhm, kinda cute?"

Junmyeon throws him a startled and judging look. "If you think he's cute you can go get him yourself!" He answers loudly but with a cheeky grin, snorting right after as he slaps Jongdae on the shoulder in feigned annoyance.

Jongdae simply laughs out louder. "That's so defensive!"

"Well, I'm not the one who complimented Jongin after taking his shirt off for _first aid treatment_!"

"Hey! I just did what I have to do!" Jongdae exclaims violently, pushing Junmyeon lightly on the shoulder that he almost falls off his seat.

"Look who's defensive now?" Junmyeon laughs. He stands up and spreads his wings, flapping them once with folded knees and he's floating mid-air in a snap.

"Oh god Kim Junmyeon. I'll kill you!"

"If you can!"

Junmyeon sticks his tongue out before soaring high, gliding to his side playfully as Jongdae trails behind him in a yelling fit. He laughs, forgetting about tomorrow as the wind grazes on his face roughly. It's a feeling he's always liked, a feeling that reminds him he had enough of things to think about today. That he can just make the most of what remains for the day. Tomorrow has it's own worries and he can just wait for them to happen.

The King will be back tomorrow.

 

The House of Falcons. They are of the Old Families. They are a great house, the noblest of them nobles. A known rival of the Hawks, they are apparently the opposite of their enemies. They are hardly expansive but very diplomatic. Defensively realistic, calm but strong and fierce when forced to battle. But they always try to find conflict settlements through peaceful ways as possible.

They're the wisest, too, the most good-natured of their kind, but of course it isn't absolute. There are still exceptions. And they also know where to limit their kindness. Their Kings are always the most perfect epitome of this. Sympathetic but resolute.

The Falcons have a long history of helping other Houses, although they make sure they do it in moderation. Too much is bad and they do not want to agitate their enemies. But when the fiercest of them, the Hawks, have gone splurging on invading lands, down on earth and above, with the Ravens as the newest of their preys, the Falcons have since taken a careful stance. The enemies of your enemies aren’t your enemies but not necessarily allies either. It's better to be watchful than suffer the consequences of too much kindness.

Jongin may be the first exception for now.

 

Jongin finds himself in a royal hall with Junmyeon, both of them standing before Junmyeon's father, the King. Although he looks a lot far from being harmless, Jongin can’t help but feel his presence suffocate him. The King is looking at him; he can feel it with his head bowed down, eyes on the carpeted floor. It’s intimidating, a chill traveling down his spine. The spacious room doesn’t also help, he feels too open, vulnerable. The high ceilings and the extravagance of its interiors looming over like it’s going to eat him alive.

Junmyeon introduces him as Jongin of the Ravens and that is when only he raises his head and meets the King in the eye. As what Junmyeon has said, his father’s eyes are soft and kind, his face calm. He doesn’t show any sign of surprise upon seeing Jongin, at which the latter assumes the King has never been kept in the dark about his existence.

The talk doesn't last long as Junmyeon expects it shall be. To his embarrassment, he gets scolded first for going to the Southern Woods while it's banned. With a waived punishment, they go back to the original matter.

Jongin is eyed with scrutiny but with the slightest of judgment, if not completely without. The King seems to have taken interest in him and he looks pretty calm as Junmyeon lays his proposal on the table. He begins with clarifying that Jongin shall never be a slave, never to be ripped off of his noble title and instead be considered a part of his men. He says he doesn't think it would hurt giving it a shot.

Jongin may be lying to himself if he says he doesn’t expect this but hearing them aloud sends him to disbelief. It's too kind of Junmyeon to propose such, too much that Jongin is all set to retort. But he just purses his lips and remains silent, knowing he is in no position to demand no matter how _too_ good he thinks it is for him.

The King agrees but on certain conditions. The smile on his face is just as calm as a wise king can be and he speaks. "You will serve as a guard in times of peace, a soldier in times of war. One to serve the Falcon's name with might even as you bear your Raven wings. You will keep my son safe, be with him and fight for him. You will obey our rules and do no wrong. In return you will keep your title and be given your needs, not as a slave but as a Falcon as well. You take this oath and we shall keep you as us."

Jongin is able. He's fit, smart, and witty, a Raven trademark, and the King wants to make use of it. Jongin isn't surprised anymore because the offer is something he can’t refuse. Pride is no longer an issue. Survival is the game and that’s what the world has carved in Jongin since the day he realizes he’s still breathing. The King’s words flow smoothly, as if untroubled, and it’s all because he knows he’s going to win it. As expected of Falcons, strong but wise, kind but still cunning.

“But if you deflect on this oath, wholly or partly,” the King continues. "You'll be punished," he pauses, like it's the end of it all. But a second later, he parts his lips. "You. Or Junmyeon."

And in a snap, both eyes are on Junmyeon who looks at his father with the same calm eyes. His face remains unchanged, like he’s hardly afraid of the consequences of his proposal. Jongin is a Raven all his life, living in a culture far different from this new place that has adopted him. Mistakes is inevitable. Adjustment can be difficult. This amount of trust is too early to happen. But his eyes show how he’s totally fine about it and it bothers Jongin as much as it confuses him.

"I understand,” Junmyeon says without a tinge of regret.

"One more thing." The King shifts his eyes from his son to Jongin then back to Junmyeon. "How sure are you about this?"

"A hundred percent." Junmyeon answers promptly. Then they're dismissed.

 

“How do you feel?”

The question sounds too far from Jongin’s senses that Junmyeon has to repeat it, smiling faintly and pulling the other by the shoulder as if waking him up. Jongin is aloof, still cooling down from the tension of being presented to the King of the Falcons. When he sees Junmyeon’s face, he thinks right now, it's not about what he feels but how the other feels. Again, he’s caused another problem and he feels bad, worse actually. Yes, he knows he’s going to do his best to stay away from mistakes but it’s too early to be definite about it.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin whispers, keeping his head bowed down as he walks slowly, Junmyeon matches his pace. “You know, for being a burden. You could’ve said no to him. The punishment part at least."

"Oh come on. It’s totally fine. Don’t be sorry.” One could’ve mistaken feigning a happy tone in Junmyeon's words but he is just genuinely true and his smile just proves that there is no pretense. “I took you here and, uh, decided to let you live with us so it’s pretty much fair to take responsibility."

“I could make mistakes,” Jongin mutters. He’s nervous only until Junmyeon tightens his grip on his shoulder and pulls him closer.

"I want to help you. Just prove that it’s a right decision to trust you."

"Why...why do you trust me this much?"

"Because I know I can."

It could be the most pressing thing to say but it must be Junmyeon’s talent to weave words in ways that would push worries to the back of Jongin’s head. He nods.

For the first time since he stepped out of the King’s hall, Jongin smiles.

 

 

They begin as soon as it is possible and with all schedules handled and done, Jongin’s adjustment to the House of Falcons goes smoothly as planned. He undergoes the basics—doctrines, values, history, tactics and and a bit of military refreshment courses—while getting dragged to a few of Junmyeon's personal schedules. The lessons are easy, pretty much like how Jongin had them when he was earning his first noble title. He has them early in the morning, ending before lunch although they go beyond schedules in some instances, at such times when they discuss heavy parts of history or if Jongin would fail a quiz so he has to take a make-up one. He’d mind an overtime if it isn’t for Junmyeon telling him to focus on his studies and not think much of his duties as the new assistant (at some point he wonders whether Jongdae may or may not feel a little bad getting _replaced_ but he seems pretty fine with it for the most part). It’s going to be short, as Junmyeon always reminds him, probably three months the quickest, if he’s pretty good like him. Jongin wishes to think he is.

The thing is, it could have been easier, comfortable and a lot enjoyable if he’s not sharing classes with the most elites of the Falcons. They are nice and accommodating but behind their kind words, there is prejudice. He can see it in their long stares, hear it in their pursed lips, and they sear, small but strong. A lot of them may not speak of it but it’s pretty much in the atmosphere, lingering in the air. Jongin tries not to mind. He is strong as he believes. Jongdae has told him about it anyway, an expectation he’s been prepared of since the day Junmyeon has given him his schedule. Besides, his purpose is to learn and be more of use to his host, not to please everyone as much as he wishes. Reality check. He can never do it in the first place.

The afternoons on the other hand are spent with Junmyeon, usually in his own small office or at his personal room. There, he gets briefed on the things Junmyeon has to do, whether personal or work related. Sometimes Jongdae shares his part, too, being with his cousin for quite some time has gave him experiences to share. He gets excused on quite a lot of the schedules though as Junmyeon is just concerned about his lessons. That's why most of his work involves things done only within the city of Ainja.

Junmyeon has always been too kind to Jongin. For a number of times he (and Jongdae) has volunteered in tutoring the other. During free weekends, he gets invited in simple hangouts, just the three of them hunting or fly racing in the Northern Woods mainly because the Southern is still banned. He sometimes gets involved in small things that still are awkwardly yet funnily defiant, like when Junmyeon sneaks a couple of new pastries from the kitchen during Royal Banquets and goes back to their room whispering, "Hey Jongin. These cookies are the best." Jongin eats them hesitantly at first but when he bites, he agrees and finishes the whole thing.

Although for the most part of the week they do things on a professional level, Junmyeon always treats Jongin like a friend. It puzzles Jongin at first and maybe at times annoys him because he doesn’t know when and where to find the border in this _friendship_. He remembers getting _remarked_ while walking down a hallway when a bishop compliments his good looks and Junmyeon says “You’re cute when you’re red in the cheeks you suddenly turn squishy from you know, quite intimidating,” a little too loud that he unintentionally kicks the other on the shin. He panics of course because who the hell in the world of Falcons kick their prince on any part of his body? Thankfully, Junmyeon is just as playful as he is and Jongin gets jabbed and tickled on his sides that he flies away in escape.

It doesn’t last long when Jongin thinks they’ve grown close. He initially thinks it’s just him opening up but when Junmyeon begins to do the same, like telling childhood embarrassments or bits of his first failure in love, or just blatantly saying "I tell you this because we're good friends," Jongin realizes the recognition is mutual. It may bother him at times, especially when he grows afraid of becoming too comfortable, like hypothetically crossing a border still far from his thoughts. But he treasures it while it’s there. Not that he plans on giving it up, or wishing for an end to it, but there are more to come, more to happen and it can change things. He also reflects on possible consequences but he eventually ends up realizing he’s gone too far in his thoughts, so he pushes them all at the back of his mind. He ends up laughing; it’s too early to trouble himself with such foolishness.

Junmyeon grows a habit of tickling Jongin on the sides when he goes too detached.

 

"Your classes are ending in a month," Junmyeon says one weekend while they're in a formal dinner with a close family friend. It’s his second month learning all that is about a Falcon and Jongin's extramural lessons are starting to get demanding. Yet on this fateful night he's in a fancy mansion, mingling with a crowd of aristocratic Falcons because the royal Prince Junmyeon has to grace the opening of a new museum in Malnovston, an island south of Ainja. Jongin, as the assistant, has to be there, by all means. He’s free on that day. Make-up sessions are done. He has no choice. Not that he is complaining because balancing studies and his new duties is still manageable. So far.

"My scores have improved. I'm getting A's and quite some B’s recently," Jongin says proudly.

"That's great!" Junmyeon reacts. "A few more weeks and I can bring you with me freely!" His excitement is contagious and a second later Jongin feels like looking forward to the idea. Tonight is the first of Jongin's formal event with Junmyeon and although it's a bit nerve wracking to be surrounded by men and women whose eyes show interest on his differently colored wings, he's making it through with self-restraint and no mistakes. So far.

Junmyeon keeps his smile, as bright as always, and his formal suits and coat, one that he doesn't normally wear back in the palace, make it all more wonderful. For a moment Jongin thinks if he's just dressed well enough to be worthy standing next Junmyeon but he resolves it shouldn't matter as long as he gets his job done.

"Your clothes match you. I've never seen you in royal clothes until now." It’s quite a relief however now that Jongin's finally said his admiration. He sounds too plain that Junmyeon has to look at him a little longer to make sure he's actually getting praised. Then he laughs.

"Thanks. You, too, actually," Junmyeon taps Jongin’s shoulder as if dusting it and straightens the little rumples on it. “There. Clothes perfectly matching your wings. Beautiful.”

Jongin’s lips curl to a smile. “Come on. Stop kidding," he feigns an annoyed expression with a pout, creases appearing on his forehead as his brows meet. Junmyeon has always kept an unusual liking to Jongin's wings, repeatedly telling him how the dark shades of his feathers are really wonderful, appealing, and alluring, the latter of which is mostly said in a joking manner.

Their conversation is cut though when a Falcon comes to their side and Junmyeon quickly turns to meet him.

"Your Highness," the Falcon greets, folding his knees slightly with a bow of his head. He's quite older than them, probably a decade ahead of them, but he looks as youthful and bright as he probably is in his younger days. He's also as adorned as how Junmyeon is and the amusement in Jongin's eyes cannot be hidden.

"Oh, Lee Donghae, Earl of Gemun! It's been a while!" Junmyeon welcomes Donghae with an embrace, tapping the back of his shoulders as he hugs him tight. Jongin on the other hand busies himself remembering place names; his two months of classes still don’t make his memory for names of places good. He lists down the titles in his head, remembering a particular page in his peerage book he read a few days ago. He makes a subtle eureka face when he remembers where Gemun is.

“Jongin?”

The call sends a jump in his chest and Jongin is quickly back to earth. When he looks at Junmyeon again, he receives a raised brow. Junmyeon has an outstretched arm towards Donghae who on the other hand is looking at him expectantly. For a second he is clueless on what is happening but thankfully the next second he quickly realizes he’s being introduced. He curls his lips to a gentle smile and extends his arm back for a handshake.

“Pleased to meet you, sir,” Jongin says smartly. The earl seems nice, smiling back at Jongin and gently wrapping his fingers around his hand before shaking them.

"Oh," Junmyeon interrupts as he follows with his sight a man behind him. He gives Donghae an apologetic look and pats him on the shoulder. "If you may excuse me, I just need a word with the Duke of Zudjen. I'll be back in a little while." He shifts at Jongin and smiles, the one he does when he wants to assure that everything is going to be fine and Jongin nods. “Just stay here.” With a polite yes, Donghae also graciously lets the Prince leave them.

“So, it’s indeed nice to meet you, too, Viscount Jongin,” Donghae says. His voice is just as nice and kind as his features are and Jongin loosens himself a bit more. The sound of his title before his name is just as good as a genuine compliment and it boosts a lot of self-assurance in him. He's actually glad Junmyeon has introduced him as such until...

" _...Du lo zikinkarbo_ ,” Donghae follows up in Falcon speak and Jongin’s eyes widen.

Jongin is speechless. He could have felt a little pleased understanding a new language but he doesn’t. He definitely doesn’t. _Of the Dirt Coals_ , a phrase referring to their habitat and color of wings, derogatory in nature, the rudest remark for the Ravens. He’s never heard of it for a long time, even within the palace it has never been spoken, and it is definitely a surprise to hear it from the Earl's mouth.

“I’m, let’s say, amazed the Prince has made a friend from your House. It’s, uh, quite amusing he’s found one as _civilized_ as you.” Donghae, this time, completely takes Jongin aback. His words are open and unashamed, too ironic with how he smiles innocently at Jongin. “By Falcon standards, I mean,” he continues. Jongin isn’t sure but he thinks he sees the small curve of his lips pull to a sneer.

Jongin's breathing is getting heavy by the minute and the urge to release the rage collecting at the bottom of his chest is restrained in his clenched fists. He can feel his eyes sharpen at the press of furrowing brows on his lids. The need to remain calm is more than in any part of his stay in this museum so he exhales slowly, closing his eyes and forces a smile from his initially pursed lips. "Well, sir," Jongin mumbles with a trembling voice. He sighs again, fast and regains composure. "Of course Ravens are civilized, as many Falcon authors say in our old books. I'm saddened that some of us in this nation are still not aware of this. That or they choose not to believe this fact. Eitherway, those who refuse believe are just as... _ignorant_ as what they think of us, don't you suppose, sir?"

The anger in Jongin's chest dissolves and is replaced with satisfaction upon upsetting the situation, displeasure sweeping Donghae's calm away. His question doesn't get answered when Junmyeon returns to their company and, probably feeling a little tensed in the conversation he comes back to, gives them a rather bemused, awkward smile.

“Is...there a problem, sir?” Junmyeon asks, quickly noticing the irk on Donghae's face. He then looks at Jongin, still as confused as when he came back.

Donghae clears his throat and carefully gently shakes the goblet of wine he holds, tilting it to a side so its content spreads around the glass. He makes a funny face, playing with his lips like he’s figuring out an aftertaste. “I think they served a bad one.” The gentle, innocent smile returns and Junmyeon gives back a same one. “You better tell it to the kitchen, then.”

“Of course I will, sir,” Donghae answers courteously with a bow of his head. He's all back to his usual front, that one Jongin used to adore just a few minutes ago. He still probably does. “Now if the Prince may excuse me. I will just have to attend to my little displeasure."

"Suit yourself, sir." Junmyeon says.

"And also,” Donghae shifts to Jongin this time. "I feel sorry for the demise of the Ravens. It was such a great house. Please accept my condolences."

Jongin knows the game and he nods just as respectfully as Donghae talks until he walks away, lips still curled to a gracious smile.

“Did something happen?”

The curious eyes Junmyeon has on him is funny. He keeps on raising his brows and Jongin simply laughs at how he seems so desperate for the story. Well, Jongin initially intends to keep it to himself but since Junmyeon almost caught them, he guesses it wouldn’t hurt giving him a summary.

“He’s called me _zikinkarbo_.” Jongin whispers, ignoring the accent he makes in his Falcon speech, and quickly anticipates for Junmyeon’s reaction. He’s not disappointed though when Junmyeon gives him a shocked face, a cross between disbelief and amusement, and he keeps his lips parted, speechless for a few seconds before whispering a “Really?”

“He did. Well, I have a way with my kind words, too. I guess he was quite...caught off guard.” Jongin chuckles lightly. He takes two goblets from a tray a waiter offers to him and gives the other at Junmyeon.

“Man, he’s got quite a notorious character. It’s not bad getting a slap on the face at times,” Junmyeon says with what Jongin perceives as a proud smile.

 

A month comes sooner than expected and Jongin graduates on a Friday, which means he has the weekends to celebrate his freedom. He has to take it because the next time time he wears a uniform, it’s his official principal chamberlain and secretary dress and he’ll be bounded by Junmyeon’s growing schedules. That exactly explains why Jongdae comes back to their quarters with yet again a basket of fruits (and Northern Woods apples, because Jongin has personally requested it) and suggests making the best out of their remaining free time.

Jongin has any idea of what exactly to do on their “free” weekend though so he gives Jongdae the call and Jongin passively follows wherever the two goes.

“What...exactly are we going to do?” Jongin finds himself in the high gardens and he still asks despite it being obvious with the laid out cloth on the meadows, fruits and baskets of chips everywhere, with a couple of maids still preparing barbecue on the side. Although he has given Jongdae the shot on what to do, honestly, if this is the _fun_ they’re talking about, Jongin doesn’t know how to conceal his disappointment.

"Leave that to the maids!" Jongdae exclaims when he sees Jongin on his way to help one carrying a tray of beers. Jongin punctually halts, turning on his heel and he sees the two already on the edge of the garde, wings spread out, giving him an anticipating look. They are apparently ready to jump off the small beam they are standing on, the way they bend their legs seem like they’re set for a dive.

Which they do.

Jongin runs to the edge, leaning—no, _bending_ —down on it as he attempts to keep them in sight. But he is late maybe for a second because just as he scans what is below, somebody calls his name from above. _That...was fast._

“Hey, you stay there or you miss the fun? Choose!”

Jongin returns the grin Junmyeon has on him. Of course he goes for fun. He spreads his wings and flies after them but the two is a lot more playful than he has expected; they’re moving too fast, the whoosh of their wings still audible even as he trails behind them. They go around the area and Jongin knows they haven’t gone too far because he can still see the palace whenever he looks back. Well, he doesn’t really mind a chasing game right now.

Jongin paces up, tilting his wings by quite an inch so he’s slicing through cold air and he’s zooming. Jongdae dives to his right with a loud laughter, successfully avoiding Jongin’s outstretched arm. Jongin ignores because Junmyeon’s feet are almost within his reach. And he taps.

“Agh!” It’s a loud groan while they slow down until they are floating mid-air, breathing heavily as they break into hefty laughter. “Your turn,” Jongin grins. And they repeat the game, totally unmindful of how childish they look like to those who see them. One moment they’re so into it then the next second they’re laughing like it’s their last.

Things get quite more serious when they go beyond the boundaries of the palace, past the clouds that surround the grand stately home of the Falcons. They see rivers winding through green plains, ending at the bottom of mountain ranges that surround the grasslands until they disappear behind thick lush woods to their north and to their south.

Jongin slows down, appreciating the breath-taking scenery he’s never seen for quite a long time. He’s confined in the luxury of the world of Falcons, up in the sky, wrapped in clouds that blind them from seeing another form of beauty past their borders. They’ve created their own realm in the skies and they seem to forget what lies beyond what they see. Maybe because they choose only what they want to see.

Then he remembers. Everything below him is not even new to his eyes. These are Raven lands. These are his. It’s all heavy nostalgia when as he scans his eyes on them. They _were_ his.

“Jongin!”

He may be thankful when he hears the call because he’s close to find himself in a memory he dreads. His name coming from a new voice is like a snap at the back of his head, a cue that he has to come back to reality. Jongin searches for Junmyeon and Jongdae and sees them moving downwards, their wings beating the air in slow, heavy flaps, and they’re looking at Jongin eagerly waiting for him to come after them.

He smiles and shifts, zooming at them and the two literally dash excitedly, charging downwards and into the woods. The _Southern Woods_. Jongin half-hesitates half-pursues them but he can’t ignore the way his heartbeat races as if his heart falls as fast as how he dives with narrow wings. He hears the leaves rustle, loud and crisp, like something quick and hard has hit them, and when he fails to see Junmyeon and Jongdae again, Jongin’s eyes wander around, pupils moving fast from one side to the other.

Just when he tries to keep himself sane from things he doesn’t want to return to, they all come back to haunt him again. Everything is as green as they are supposed to be but he sees red when there is none. He hears screams when there is just the sound of wind. He smells a stench when there is just the lush of green. He’s alone and he feels helpless now.

“J-Junmyeon?” His voice drops. He’s slowing down but breathing fast.

“Here! Come here!” Somebody answers. It sounds like Junmyeon. Or Jongdae. Or somebody else. He can’t recognize. In each time he recalls the voice it becomes deeper, husky, frightening. It rings in his head and it grows louder, like the words morph into flesh, covering his ears until the words are the only thing he hears.

“Guys can you like...come back here? I don’t think this is a good idea!” Jongin yells, trying to sound calm as he can still be.

Junmyeon bolts in front of him and Jongin yells, short but loud. He holds Jongin on his right wrist and tugs him. “Hide and seek! It’s going to be fine!”

"I can't do this," Jongin mumbles. The wind has become soft around them and Junmyeon can clearly hear his whisper. He shakes his head and tightens his grasp on Jongin, one that persuades but not painful.

They move, the sound of their wings weak and careful. It's a careful pace, moving in inches at every second. They're close, just a few feet before their wings can make the leaves of trees flutter. But the twists in Jongin's stomach has gone too strong to hold in and he's reaching the limit.

He snaps, pulling his arm away from Junmyeon's hold. "I can't do this. I'm going back."

"We're here. I'm here. It's fine, Jongin." Junmyeon sounds like he begs. His slanted brows show disappointment and for a moment it pulls a string in Jongin's chest. They're at the peak of fun and Jongin is killing it. But he chooses his sanity.

_It isn’t fine._

He zooms out.

“Jongin!”

_No._

“I’m… I’m going back!”

He yells. Or so he thinks because they just slip out of his trembling lips in breathy whispers. He normally waits for Junmyeon’s answer but this time, just this time he swears, he won’t. He turns on his heel— _wings_ —and flies away. He has probably heard his name called again but he isn’t sure; he doesn’t look back, eyes fixed on the floating palace of the Falcons. It’s only now that he realizes how far they’ve reached when he thinks he’s been on air for a long time, as if the edge of the gardens are moving farther away from him.

His chest constricts with fear, feeling a lot heavier as the wind presses against it harder. Yet he flies fast, flapping his wings that when they beat the air he can feel a sting on his back. He doesn’t mind the pain if that will take him to his safe zone.

The closer he gets the calmer he becomes. When his soles touch the gardens he feels a bucket-full relief poured on him. His breathing evens and the pounds on his chest slow down. When he folds his wings and the scapulars sting, a sensation similar to cuts and sprains happening both at the same time, he knows he has pushed himself to a limit. The first step he makes is fine but the second sends a couple of maids rushing at him; his left leg bends on its own, knee too weak to take half of his weight. If it isn’t for the arms around him keeping him up, he might have dropped to the ground. When he tries and finally bends it again, he tells himself he’s all fine again.

“It’s okay. I’m good,” he gestures at them to go back to their posts. They reluctantly leave Jongin only until they bring him to a seat.

Jongin feels strange. At first he is relieved that he’s back to somewhere he feels safe but when he thinks about what happened, he wonders if it’s something he should have done. He rationalizes, convincing himself that it’s a normal reaction to things that have once hurt you. People move on but when it’s more than what they can take, the pain leaves an imprint. They call it trauma and he’s overtaken by too much of it.

He’s calm for a while, fanning himself as he cools down from a breakdown, but it doesn’t last long. He remembers Junmyeon and Jongdae. A new kind of fear fills his chest. It's different, like that fear you get by instinct initially with no apparent reasons. It sinks in quick that his heartbeat races yet again, the rush of blood to his head getting him reeling.

He stands up abruptly, head spinning but still finding a balance to remain on foot. The shaky feeling doesn’t leave him at once but he ignores it. He runs toward the beam where they took off earlier but before he can even proceed to any action, he hears a loud yell.

“Help the Prince! Quick! Help the Prince!”

The scream is troubled, loud enough that the alarming voice sends everyone on a standstill. The maids are looking at him and the fright in their eyes put Jongin to a more apprehended state. He hopes it isn’t too bad, maybe wishing desperately, because as how he hears all the disconcerting cries from the gates, his faith seems to turn its back on him.

He’s hurt his wings enough that he can’t bring himself to fly again. With his flight skills useless, he runs instead, taking the long staircase that reaches to the gates. He squeezes himself in between the growing crowd of guards. It becomes cramped at each second but he manages to get in front only to gasp loudly in surprise at what he sees. Junmyeon hobbles as he and another guard carry Jongdae by an arm, the latter trying to move his limbs but at the hurried movements he’s basically getting dragged. His head is bowed, a stream of blood visible from the side of his face. A chill travels down Jongin’s spine. The crimson stains stretch to his neck and his left chest is drenched in red. He still is conscious because the legs are still moving but he is too pained and weak to look like he’s half-dead. A couple more guards come to assist them and they take Jongdae out of their hands, lying him down but carefully on a stretcher.

“Make way! Make way!” the guards scream, shoving people out of the way, even Jongin despite having kept a significant distance from them all. As Jongdae’s body passes by him, the hairs on his arm and back stand on their end, and he can't pull away the hand over his mouth. Then comes Junmyeon. He is a mess, dirt and blood smearing his face and clothes and his hands are visibly shaking. It’s the first time Jongin sees him paler than he already is, his lips trembling, too, eyes teary but he’s holding them back.

Jongin is in front of everyone else, standing by the gates, frozen as he watches. Junmyeon doesn’t see him.

A guard recognizes Jongin and asks. "Aren't you supposed to be with them?"


	2. Chapter 2

The news about Junmyeon and Jongdae spreads quickly and it upsets the King. He has prompted an immediate ban on the Southern Woods again when it has just been lifted exactly a week ago. The public is told of a different story— the attack was by a wild animal—but the palace knows the truth.

Junmyeon says it himself. He tells it to his father’s military advisers as soon as the nurses attend to Jongdae’s wounds. It’s highly disconcerting when their security has been breached once again, this time not because of an ongoing war but because the enemies have intentionally and maliciously encroached a territory. The act is careless but it’s a big step towards something Jongin fears. As how he sees it, things will work their way towards it.

They know it's the Hawks. For the second time, Jongin may find himself caught in a war again.

 

Jongin doesn’t get to speak with Junmyeon at once. Since the unfortunate morning, the prince has become restless. At some point Jongin would find him by Jongdae’s infirmary door although for the most part of the day he remains getting questioned by officers, brought to their office for further information. Jongin wonders if the things that keep Junmyeon busy from seeing him are a good excuse to not talk to him. The self-blame grows in his chest and it stings hard. He should have been there and he could have done _something_. But when he thinks of the circumstances should he really have been with them back in the woods, he knows for sure he would have done…nothing.

Junmyeon subdues his anxiety when the doctors tell him Jongdae is out of danger. It relieves Jongin as well but the fact that he hasn’t spoken with Junmyeon still after half a day sends him to a different level of discomfort. He sees him talking to the doctors in what he figures as an excessive gratitude for saving his cousin’s life and Jongin thinks that it’s the best time to finally talk to him. Apologize, at the very least.

As soon as Junmyeon is left alone, Jongin inhales, closes his eyes and prays to the Above that all will be well after this. He doesn’t need Junmyeon to understand him right away. He just wants him to know that Jongin knows the wrong he has done. And that he’s sorry.

He calls Junmyeon and Jongin's heart jumps when the he turns around to face him. There's no turning back now.

Junmyeon’s eyes are tired. They’re still as beautiful as naturally they are but the way the lids cover a part of them and the small amount of tears that coat his pupils break Jongin, making him feel worse than he already is. He can’t blame Junmyeon though.

“Hi,” Junmyeon greets almost blankly, quite far from conveying any distinguishable emotions. Maybe it’s the stress but Jongin can’t stop thinking it’s _him_. “Is there something wrong?”

 _Me. I did wrong._ Jongin blinks. The words stick to his throat, deciding on their own to not move out of his mouth and be said. “I…” is all that he mumbles, trailing off as Junmyeon patiently waits. He doesn’t finish it.

A guard comes running to their direction, his heavy steps a complete distraction. Jongin closes his parted lips and snaps his thoughts to a temporary end. Junmyeon shifts. Jongin thinks he’s going to call him out for his noise but he doesn’t because the guard slows down, stops before Junmyeon and courteously bows twice before speaking.

“The King wants to meet you, sir,” he begins, looking at Junmyeon in patient anticipation of his response. When he gets a nod then he looks at Jongin. “And you, too, sir.”

It's just at that point when Junmyeon's face show an instinctive reaction. He gives Jongin a worried face. A different worry and the longer he looks at him the more he sees the fear in Junmyeon’s eyes. He doesn’t speak as if waiting for Jongin to get him. When Jongin does, Junmyeon takes his hand.

“You’ll be fine.” The words are warm but obviously scared. His hands are cold, too, the grasp of his fingers tight around Jongin’s palm. It travels to his head and Jongin feels lightheaded again, followed by a painful coil in his stomach.

They start to walk and Jongin doesn’t let go of Junmyeon’s hand.

 

“Stay here,” is what Junmyeon first says as soon as they reach the doorsteps of the King’s hall. Jongin of course hesitates.

“No," he shakes his head. He insists. "If you go I’ll go.”

They exchange stares as if waiting for who will budge first and give in to the other’s demand. To Jongin's slight relief, he wins. Junmyeon gives the signal, raising a hand so the guard tells the King of their presence. Minutes later they are guided inside.

It's nostalgic as they walk down the corridor that leads to the actual hall. Jongin has never been inside the hall again for months since the day he was welcomed by the King himself and it all makes things feel worse. The words said back then echo like painful beats of drums in his ears.

Junmyeon sighs and Jongin is nervous. The idea is in their heads, mutually understood, but they do not speak of it until it will be said right in front of them. They're agitated by it, seen in the purse of Jongin's lips and the furrow of Junmyeon's brows.

"Don't speak unless I say so," Junmyeon whispers. "That is an order."

It confuses Jongin at first and it's a little too late when he finally gets it because their walk finally ends. He can't call Junmyeon now; he is moving away to take his spot to the right of the aisle, bending quickly on one knee with head bowed down. Jongin, still puzzled, does the same.

"Jongin," the King starts and Jongin raises his head. "You left them."

At the words, Jongin's fear swells in his chest and he thinks he looks smaller than anyone in the hall. Of course he would know. They all know. Everyone has seen it. He's come back first before Junmyeon and Jongdae did. And it feels like melted iron poured on his head when the King himself tells it like it's something Jongin doesn't know.

"Father, It’s okay. I'm safe!" Junmyeon exclaims and he sounds extremely defensive.

"Yes you are," the King continues. "But it's not about it, son," he pauses as he shifts his gaze from Junmyeon to Jongin. "It’s about taking your duties and responsibilities by heart. The point here is he's left you when he should have not."

"I wasn't hurt,” Junmyeon argues.

"You could've."

Jongin isn’t sure but he might have heard an annoyed hiss from Junmyeon. With his furrowed brows, strong bite of his lip, heavy breathing, and clenched fist, it’s very likely. There is only tensed silence, drowning them both, and the King is looking at them from his high seat, the calm in his eyes putting more weight on the already dense air. Their anticipation is stretched too long, too, and Jongin thinks they are pushed to the limits of this restlessness.

“If you deflect on this oath, _wholly or partly_ , you will be punished.” The King quotes himself in the very exact tone he first said them. Coincidentally, these are also the exact words Jongin has been waiting to hear.

It can be a small matter in all honesty and the King can just let it pass given the severity of their current situation. In comparison to all other concerns worth the King's attention, this is almost negligible. The Hawks could be anywhere close to them and he should be talking to his military advisers, and consulting his counsels of war. He should also be talking to Junmyeon alone about Jongdae's state. But he doesn't. Instead he's here together with an adopted Raven, reminding them of what they have sworn to. Jongin understands. He knows where this is coming from.

Falcons stick to their words, only bending when the situation requires for it. They keep it in their minds, in their hearts and the simplest disregard to it can be a breach of trust. It's a value seriously dear to them but they also do not simply give up on it. They don't let all things fall apart when there are still venues to keep them whole again. Jongin sees it in the King's eyes and as much as he wants to feel bad about this, a part of him is grateful for another given chance. He is ready to accept whatever he is to get for what he supposes is a selfish act on his part.

Jongin raises his head and sees Junmyeon do the same.

“No Father. It's him _or me_. I’ll take all,” Junmyeon speaks.

Jongin keeps his eyes on the King because what Junmyeon says doesn’t hit him quick. He blinks. He may have actually refused listening to what he has heard. The King is quiet, too, seemingly caught in surprise and amusement.

Jongin's lips part but Junmyeon quickly throws a sharp stare at him, strong and final, the same he's given the first time they were brought in the King's hall. _Do not speak_ , his eyes remind Jongin and the hesitation in the latter's face grows apparent, teeth grinding behind pursed lips, because this is not supposed to happen again. He breathes in but Junmyeon fixes his look, shaking his head a little that it's almost unnoticeable. _This is an order_

"Are you sure about this?" the King interrupts. Junmyeon nods and looks back straight at his father.

"Forty lashes for Jongin. Twenty for Junmyeon. Arms and legs."

Twenty lashes. Not too bad of course for a disciplinary action. But it will still hurt. The thought of cat-o-nine tails hitting his limbs already sends him wincing but he supposes can take twenty. It will not be too much.

"Father, this is _all_ my fault."

 _No._ Jongin stands up. He’s going to protest.

“Don’t Jongin,” Junmyeon mutters and Jongin, sensing its serious imperativeness, stops halfway so he freezes to a crouch and he hesitantly kneels down again. “I’ll take his forty. Spare him. At least this time, please.”

Jongin shakes his head, switching his gaze repeatedly from Junmyeon to the King as if in plea. They seem to communicate in tensed silence, both eyes locked on each other. Jongin knows this feeling. He last felt it at the same hall with the same people, and it's like a premonition of what the answer will be. He's hoping for the opposite.

Junmyeon looks at him and smiles, one that is of great relief. The King agrees to his request.

 

"It’s just lashes," Junmyeon tells Jongin. They're out of the hall and is on their way back to the infirmary to check on Jongdae again. He smiles, making it sound like it should be the least of Jongin’s concerns. But it isn’t.

“ _Just lashes_. They're lashes Junmyeon! Sixty lashes! A prince shouldn’t get lashed for something he didn’t do!" Jongin may be mad. Or frustrated. Or both. He may appreciate Junmyeon for covering up for him but his conscience would not allow Junmyeon to take his place. A prince has a pride to take care of and as far as responsibilities are concerned, the King has made it clear: it is Jongin’s negligence.

“You’re…making this too hard for me,” Maybe it’s actually Jongin’s pride that sends him to a contained rage because he knows he’s done wrong and that he has accepted it. He’s supposed to take the sanctions, share it with Junmyeon at the very least but it never happened. Is he deemed weak and unworthy to get such? He may be reaching absurd reasoning but he just doesn’t understand. Is this supposed to make him feel better? Or a lot worse than he already does?

“Just be fine okay?” Junmyeon puts an arm over Jongin’s shoulder and pulls him closer. He smiles. That one that Jongin has always seen, always adored. That soft curling lips that puts all tension in his heart at ease. He wonders what Junmyeon means but Jongin simply supposes Junmyeon sees beyond what Jongin shows. He always gets that feeling, that Junmyeon always reads between the lines of his frustrated words, beyond the tug of his disappointed lips. He sees reasons behind them like Jongin is an open book to him.

“But…” Jongin trails off. He softens, the once rage in his voice cooling down. It all fizzles out of his system, like he’s finally seeing the light of things when in reality he doesn’t know what exactly he understands. He looks at Junmyeon, brows still furrowed but with calmer eyes. “You won’t be fine.”

“You worry too much,” Junmyeon says.

Jongin shakes his head. “Because you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“And you say I worry too much.” The chuckle Junmyeon does is just of pure amusement. Jongin tries to look beyond those small, sweet laugh that slip past Junmyeon’s lips but he can’t see a tinge of fear. Maybe there’s worry when he bites on his lower lip and sighs but still with a smile on his face.

Junmyeon is getting lashed in a few hours and it coils heavily in Jongin’s stomach, the glaring fact still not comfortably sitting well with him. But the decision is made. He could have said something back in the hall, like taking the heroic stance and getting the punishment in behalf of Junmyeon instead, but the consequences could be worse. He doesn’t want to lose Junmyeon in a situation where he feels just down and too low of himself.

It happens four hours later. The King's guards come knocking on Jongdae's infirmary room where Junmyeon and Jongin stay until it's time. Junmyeon goes with them in peace and Jongin doesn't pose any objection anymore. But he doesn't go with them, both in his own discretion and thankfully to Junmyeon's orders. It'll be too much for him to see, too hard to take, and he's grateful Junmyeon is quick to considerately discern it.

 _They’re just lashes_ , Jongin repeats Junmyeon’s voice in his head. It'll be over soon.

 

Junmyeon does come back half an hour later after he was brought to the King’s lesser halls. He has a huge blanket worn over his shoulders. With two guards escorting him back, Junmyeon walks with a limp, slow and careful. The stretch of his legs refreshes the pain of leather whip hitting flat and quick on his skin. It sears although thankfully they do not leave wound. That would be a lot more uncomfortable. The sleeves of his shirt are also rolled up to his elbows, his forearm marked with crisscrossing lines of varying degrees of redness.

The knock on Junmyeon’s door startles Jongin and when he opens it, he holds Junmyeon by the shoulder and assists him in. The first thing he sees are the red marks on his forearm. The worry in his face is immense that Junmyeon actually greets him with a feeble laugh. “They hurt, yes, but don’t look at me like my father actually wanted to cut my limbs off,” he says. Jongin pouts at him.

Apparently, Jongin has prepared all the necessary kits before even Junmyeon comes back. The bed is fixed and a box of bandages, balms and ointments are set up on a nearby table. After mumbling a quick thank you to the guards, Jongin immediately brings Junmyeon to the bed, takes the towel off his shoulder and pulls Junmyeon’s arm to see how bad the lashes are. Junmyeon is right though when the red lines on his skin are just plain red lines, no wounds. Thirty whips of leather stick isn’t enough to cut. A finger strokes on them and Junmyeon winces.

“You know what, I actually used to get beaten by whips back then. I was a bad kid,” Jongin begins. He sounds a little mad but the worry takes over as a more dominant emotion. He stretches Junmyeon’s right forearm and again, he flinches. Jongin hushes, opening a small jar of green salve, dipping two fingers in before scooping a sizeable amount which he cold-bloodedly smears all over Junmyeon’s arms.

“Hey! Ouch!” Junmyeon’s face is scrunched up so hard as he tries to pull his arm away but unsuccessfully. He hisses. Jongin just continuously rubs his fingers on the marks, ignoring the constant yells of “Stop!” or “Let go! Let go!”.

“I’m glad the nurses have these ointments you know. I’d put it when I get lashed. Reminds me a lot about home,” Jongin continues. He actually doesn't know what he's mumbling about. Maybe he wants to prove that if he was brought with him to take his share of lashes, he could take it. That it could have been a lot better because he has been at fault as well. That or maybe he's just simply mad.

Junmyeon still wheezes but not as loud as earlier because the cool, minty feeling of the smeared gel on his skin sips through it. It numbs the pain. He catches up with proper breathing only to feel his heart pound again when Jongin stretches his other arm.

“They don’t really hurt much— _dammit_!”

“Stop lying. They still hurt,” Jongin insists. He repeats the process on the left arm, then he kneels on the floor so he can tend to Junmyeon’s legs. As expected, he gets the same amount of pained grunts. Thankfully, the pain dissipates at every layer of ointment lathered and Junmyeon is just thankful at how prompt Jongin is at treating him.

Jongin does his job silently and Junmyeon watches him, examining the fold of his brows and the apparent frustration still on his face. He can’t blame Jongin though. This is his supposed first, and hopefully last, punishment for something he’s done which he knows is wrong. And it can be a blow to his pride because he doesn’t get it. But when Junmyeon thinks of it, he is just purely convinced that Jongin’s actions all point to Junmyeon’s inconsiderate impulses. He thinks it’s unfair if Jongin will take all the blame on his own.

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says. Jongin remains silent. “I should have, you know, become more considerate. I totally forgot you haven’t been to the Southern Woods again. I mean, I should have thought of how you feel about going back there.”

Jongin stops. Then he raises his head, his eyes becoming round, before he drops them back to what he’s doing. “I still left you and that is wrong. You should have let me take my own share of lashes."

Junmyeon shakes his head. "If I didn't insist going to the woods then we could have avoided this."

"You're such a martyr. I hate it,"

Junmyeon laughs. "I guess I'm too kind."

"Yes you are."

Then they're silent again. It comes back, the awkward quiet dense air. Junmyeon doesn't like it. It feels like it drift them apart because it blurs his sight on Jongin's eyes. He's uncomfortable when it happens. So he breaks it.

"Jongin, do you still hate the Southern Woods?" Junmyeon asks, careful and hushed, like a soft caress even if it can be sharp and dangerous.

Jongin looks at him with surprise. The Junmyeon magic is working again and he quickly tears his gaze away because every time Junmyeon meets him in the eye, he feels he's being read. He stands up and closes the salve's container which means he's done tending to Junmyeon's lash marks.

"The pain will be gone in hours. It's gonna feel a little weird but you'll be fine soon," Jongin says as if he has never heard any of Junmyeon's last words. Junmyeon nods, smiling thankfully at him.

"The Southern Woods, I guess so," Jongin mutters under his breath. It catches Junmyeon's full attention, stopping hafway rolling down the folded hem of his pants. Jongin sighs heavily before he continues. "It's where I left my brother and sister."

Jongin hates the Southern Woods. To an extent he fears it, too. It's an expected reaction. He almost died there. But aside from the fact that it was almost his final resting place, it's where he's parted with his remaining family.

It's silent. Junmyeon doesn't say anything and Jongin looks at him in the eye. They're different this time, like they're telling him not to be afraid, to tell him his story because he wants to know. He wants to understand. Jongin wonders if this will be fine. As if Junmyeon can read him again, he smiles. A comforting and reassuring one.

Jongin sets all things back in the box and puts them inside an empty drawer. Junmyeon continues to watch him move in silence from one corner of the room to another until he's done cleaning the table. He goes back to the bed, plops next to Junmyeon, and sighs, keeping his eyes on his lap. Junmyeon waits for Jongin to speak. Then he begins.

 

He dragged his brother and sister with him and ran into the woods. His father was left behind them, engaged in an obviously lopsided skirmish. He was gonna die, he knew, and he was just screaming for his children to not look back and save their lives. Jongin did as he was told. It was a desperate escape from their burning plundered city. Although finding refuge inside the woods wasn't even a good option, it's better than having none at all.

Although not as fast as the Falcons, Hawks still flew at an exceptional speed. But Jongin tried to match them. He would scream "Fly faster!" and "Don't look back!" as he flew behind his siblings, holding his sword tight in his hand but with trembling, sweaty fingers.

When he thought they were fast enough, somebody grabbed him by the heel and pulled him down. A gash came next and it seared quick, too painful in his chest that he was blacking out. He plummeted down, hitting tree branches until it's nature which hurt him. He closed his eyes. He thought he heard a shrill scream of a girl. That must be his sister. He reached ground and he lost it.

When he woke up, he was alone. He gasped, pumping air into his lungs, and it felt like his soul left and came back to resurrect him. He could not believe he was alive. His mind was foggy, a hundred of things flashing in his head in every second, but he knew he couldn't be so sure of his safety yet. He sat on the ground. Then he heard wings, a familiar sound of feathers slicing through air. When he stood up, he was expecting to see Hawk wings, brown and red, like blood or rust. He saw the red and his heart jumped. But when his eyes, despite the blur, spotted golden feathers, he knew he could ask for help. He hoped.

He pulled himself up and stepped out of the hedges that hid him. _Falcons_.

"Raven." The other Falcon spoke.

Jongin walked. He tried to spread his wings so he could fly but the left one was broken. The smallest movement pained him so he gave up. His legs were still able and that would suffice, he guessed. He looked at them, from the one who spoke first to the other who remained silent. He reached for them, an arm outstretched even if it hurt keeping it up. Then he collapsed.

 

Night crawls fast. Junmyeon stares at the window as he lays down on his bed, legs bent and arms out of the blankets. His skin has long absorbed the salve. It seems to work fast though as Jongin has told him. Some marks start to fade while the bigger ones are reduced to thin lines.

He can't sleep yet. It's probably the stress of the day. The bed sure feels so inviting the moment he has stepped in the room after dinner but he is still wide awake hours later.

Then he thinks of Jongin's story. A victim of war. He is once. And twice is very likely. Everyone is a victim in wars. His father has discussed the possibility with his council already. To have peace there should be war, he says. Junmyeon laughs at the irony.

"I miss my House," Jongin has whispered at the end of his story. He refers to his fellow Ravens. But Junmyeon can feel Jongin misses his own house, too. His family. Junmyeon can see it. He is good at adjustments yet the longingness is strong in his eyes. Junmyeon has felt sorry but he doesn't say it. "Don't be. I'm fine," Jongin tells him. He figures it on Junmyeon's face.

Junmyeon thinks it's alright to feel that now he's all by himself. It sinks in his chest, heavy and constricting.

Then Junmyeon remembers something, eyes growing wide and round, like a eureka moment. He looks at the windows again, a thin cluster of clouds floating past the moon which slowly casts a good amount of light in his room. He hopes it's a sign.

 

On a bright sunny day, when people are supposed to busy themselves with the rush hours of morning, the King makes the announcement. They'll be in a war. At his words, the actions are taken quickly. A day after, Ainja's gates are heavily guarded. That night there is a curfew. Then the next day, soldiers march in squadrons as long as the sun is up. Barracks are set up on the outskirts of their floating territory. Everywhere, beyond and within the walls, is a tensed air.

In those three days of obvious preparations, Jongin stays with Junmyeon. They don't go out yet, not when Junmyeon is dragged in almost all crucial meetings. The most of which is when they receive the official notice from the Hawks: a dying falcon with a black dagger covered in blood. The chill on their backs is terrifying. Petrifying at least for Jongin. Junmyeon holds his hand tight. They're cold.

It's final and there's no turning back. They're the Hawks' next target. They're at war.

 

On the fourth day, Junmyeon is told to check on the barracks' preparations. He must make sure all things are set in place within schedules. Nothing, no one should be left behind. It's the first time Junmyeom wears their wartime suits. He shivers as the light clothes fit his body, and a slightly heavy armor is put over him. The Hawks are just polite to tell them when they're coming—three days from now—but Junmyeon feels like he's being clothed for his last. His heart thumps hard against his chest he might pass out. He laughs dryly.

"Jongin," He calls, craning his neck to his left. Jongin is also being dressed up by the wardrobes men. He looks as antsy as Junmyeon is. He hums.

"How does a war feel like?"

Jongin freezes. He knows the feeling. Of course. He never forgets.

"Feels like dying," Jongin says. He's being honest. He feels his dresser's hand tighten his hold on the sleeves he's fixing.

"Figured," Junmyeon murmurs. Then he chuckles, as if laughing is the best cover for the fear he can't apparently hide. Jongin feels guilty all of a sudden. His answer just makes things feel less comforting, doesn't it? He sighs.

"We have a chance though. You know, winning," Jongin says with the hope that it will keep Junmyeon a better hold of himself. The prince smiles at him.

"Thanks for the faith," Junmyeon sneers.

To be honest, Jongin is as nervous as Junmyeon is. Perhaps more. It's probably how his House was trounced to almost non-existence that makes him fidget. A repeat of it is not even in the list of things he least wants to happen. Although thinking of how the Falcons can be at par with the Hawks (a part of them believes they are stronger, better) somehow pacifies Jongin, the fact that they'll be in battle sooner haunts him bad.

It frustrates him, too, not knowing how to make things feel better for Junmyeon. First, he himself isn't calm about this. Second, who feels good when war happens? The warmongers, perhaps.

A warm hand touches Jongin's arm. He realizes the dressers are done fixing them in their new attire. When he turns around freely, no more pairs of hands fixing clothes and buttons, he sees Junmyeon. He's smiling, the creases of his brows relaxing slowly until he's clear, calm. He gives off an intimidating look, too, in a jet gray ornately embroidered tail coat, golden epaulets and aiguillettes, and a red sash of many badges. He has his hair slicked back, neat and clean. Although Jongin wears something a lot similar (he's missing the red sash), he thinks Junmyeon looks just simply amazing.

"Dashing," Jongin grins. He taps Junmyeon on the shoulder at which he quickly reacts. "Stop! You're gonna ruin it!" he laughs, pouting when Jongin raises a brow and rolls his eyes. Then they share a small laughter again before they fall silent. It's kind of a relief they can still sneak in banters in a tensed situation.

"Hey we still got three days," Junmyeon says as he holds Jongin by the shoulder. He tightens his grip and shakes him, quick but firm. "It's going to be fine. We're going to win."

Jongin smiles back with a slight nod. Well, Junmyeon seems to have had a grip of his positivity now. Jongin is relieved.

 

Checking the preparations in barracks occupy Junmyeon and Jongin's whole day. They have six, two within the gates and four on the outskirts. The inner barracks aren't much of an issue. They have the generals closer to the King so the relay of instructions aren't much of a problem. The outskirts, on the other hand, are quite a concern, particularly the southern and the eastern camps. Their resources come slow: food, arms, water, all their essentials aren't completely met yet. Apparently, a bulk of it are sent to the north and west so Junmyeon decides quick. He wants the excess to be sent to the south and east. There is no priority camp. They shall never know where the Hawks will strike first.

Junmyeon likes to take things hands-on so he makes sure he talks to the messenger and doesn't let people, not even the generals, to relay his orders. To Jongin's surprise, he's given the same authority. He's given the southern and western camps to fix, the northern and eastern are left to Junmyeon. He worries at first. "What if they don't listen to me? Because I'm a Raven?" Jongin asks Junmyeon.

"The Prince listens to his Raven. The Prince's men should listen to his Raven, too," Junmyeon whispers. _His Raven_. Jongin gets a funny curl in his stomach, like a bunch of butterflies raging inside. He has never felt this appreciated before.

He flies, thankfully his wings are back to normal again, and meets with the leaders of the west camp "upon orders of the Prince". He quotes it as he speaks. Their eyes are sharp and questioning, judging as they switch gazes from Jongin's face to his dominantly gray wings. His hands grow cold. All kinds of fear comes rushing in his chest: inadequate, ridiculed, rejected. He can't help it. He's basically surrounded by Falcon officers and in the midst of them, an adopted Raven speaks to them as a superior. Thankfully, somebody stands up and speaks. Kim Minseok. He has a single gold star on his chest. Brigadier general, a rank higher than Jongin.

Jongin has seen him once in a meeting a few days ago. Earl of Lorea, he remembers. He's like the King or the Prince: authoritative but very understanding, always calm, a stereotype of the good Falcons. It shouldn't be a surprise. He's Junmyeon's cousin. Jongin, for the first time, thinks oligarchy shouldn't necessarily be bad at all.

"You've heard the Raven," he says, keeping a soft gaze at Jongin. Jongin feels relieved yet still scared when his order is finally taken. "Dispatch men to the south. Get the excess and give their needs," he tells his lieutenants.

Jongin mumbles gratitude and bows.

"Don't feel too intimidated you know," Minseok reminds him before he leaves. Jongin blinks and chuckles, a little embarrassed that he is obviously pretty tensed. "We're all the same here. We all want to live."

Jongin doesn't know what to say mainly because there's nothing else to say. He's just glad somebody has never doubted him. Well maybe because this somebody already knows him but it doesn't really matter. It's basically recognition and makes Jongin feel a lot better about himself.

"Can I check the food supplies? I need to report to the Prince when I go back," Jongin asks, this time a lot confident. Minseok gladly lets him.

 

Junmyeon does the same in the north. He tells them to sort out their supplies and leave only enough buffer for the next three days. A new batch will come anyway to replenish their stock. None poses objections and Jonghyun, the general of the camps, directs as he is told. Junmyeon gladly thanks him.

As the soldiers start to move supplies to carriages, Junmyeon watches over them. Jonghyun comes with him, directing who gets what and who brings what. He's no stranger to handling people. Jonghyun is a relevant Kim to begin with. Jongdae's older brother, the Earl of Sentoa.

"No one's told me about this, you know," Jonghyun tells as they fly around a silo. Junmyeon scoffs at him and playfully pats him on the back. "You sound so defensive, bro."

"I was just explaining to the Almighty Prince!" Jonghyun erupts, laughing awkwardly because Junmyeon gives him a judging face. He has this habit of ignoring orders if he doesn't see with his own eyes the need to do so. Unless Junmyeon or the King will speak to him. This means Jonghyun may have already heard of it and Junmyeon is a bit skeptic of his cousin. It can be a flaw but it also works well with his men. Still, generally, people revered Jonghyun (and also despite his height deficiencies). He remains a favorite both of the public and the royal household.

"Whatever," Junmyeon rolls his eyes. He pauses and cuts his gaze on the silo so he looks at Jonghyun. "How's my request by the way?"

Jonghyun gives him an mockingly innocent look. He blinks like a clueless kid, cutting his act out only when Junmyeon whines at him. "No news yet. I got some men around the Northern Woods. They may reach the West in a day. I'll give you updates the soonest I hear from them."

Jonghyun's answer earns a defeated sigh from Junmyeon. Well, hoping can be disappointing at times. But that doesn't mean he's losing it. "Sure. Sorry for the bother."

"This is nothing," Jonghyun grins. "You sure care a lot about your adopted Raven, huh?"

"He has a name. Jongin," Junmyeon retorts with the narrowing of his eyes. "I just want to make him happy."

Jonghyun nods slowly, arms crossed on his chest. "I got the best men on this so don't worry. If your guts say you're right, you're right."

"You trust me too much. It's just a hypothesis."

"I don't trust you. I trust your guts."

Junmyeon says nothing; he laughs instead. It's something his friends would always tell him when he's in doubt. It's what he believes, too. The saner and wiser part of his brain has probably decided to stay in his stomach region that people trust his tummy more than his head. Funny.

"Also, that Jongin guy," Jonghyun continues. Junmyeon replies with a hum. "I saw him the other day. And I think I agree with Jongdae."

"About what?" Junmyeon curiously asks.

"He's cute," Jonghyun answers with a waggle of his brows, nudging Junmyeon on the ribs. His cousin grunts, shaking his head with parted lips because...what does he say again at times like this?

"If you think he's cute then go get him!" Junmyeon exclaims but Jonghyun doesn't stop nudging him. It already tickles and he's flinching.

"Swear to me you won't feel bad if I do," Jonghyun teases more. He even pouts which makes it more annoying. Junmyeon smacks him on the head.

 

All things are settled the day after with all camps having enough resources to last them until the attack. The supply routes are redirected, too, so they're balanced and transported equally to camps properly. Jongin finishes his work promptly as well which makes Junmyeon a lot prouder of him. The King is just as satisfied as they are to themselves.

Junmyeon comes back to his room after dinner. Normally he would ask Jongin out for a walk or stay in the high gardens until they're too sleepy to stay seated. But this time they're just dead tired that they almost silently part ways after leaving the dining halls.

Junmyeon plops on his bed when he's disturbed by a knock on his door. He lazily gets up and opens it only to get awakened when he sees Jonghyun's insignia on the messenger by his door. The messenger presents him a scroll and Junmyeon quickly opens it. He reads it in silence carefully, his heart beating fast at every second. As he nears its end, the excitement on his face grows, apparent in the way his lips slowly pull to a thrilled grin. He rolls the scroll back and slips it in his pocket.

"Please continue the search. And tell the Earl of Sentoa I'll see him tomorrow." Junmyeon keeps his smile as he dismisses the messenger.

 

The City of Ainja grows busy as the Hawk's day of attack nears. The palace has military officers in and out of its gates. Markets start to lose stock and people are hoarding as much food and water as they can. The next forty eight hours are the most crucial time for preparations. First line of defenses are triple checked, which will be again checked the next day. Arms are refined and the soldiers are kept up in scheduled patrols. The tension has significantly grown ten times fold.

Of course if things grow busier, so does Junmyeon. And if Junmyeon is busy, so is Jongin. They, too, fly in and out of the gates, back to checking the supplies of all barracks before they return to the southern camp where they will be joining their own troops.

"Why is everyone so busy?"

They are about to exit the northern gate when a familiar voice calls them. The two halt, turn around and see Jongdae hover towards them, his arms across his chest, eyeing both of them with amusement.

Junmyeon erupts to a joyful cry and rushes to hug Jongdae tight. Jongin comes after, embracing him as well. Things have become too hectic for them that they no could no longer find time to visit Jongdae. Seeing him all well and fime makes them a lot happier. He says he's been up for two days already but the doctors have requested him to rest more until today. Jongdae is already in his military suits as well which means he's probably pretty much aware of what is happening.

It's quite amusing to see him still with his usual jolly face, not even a visible sign of worry in an already stressful situation. He smiles although it turns out more of like a smug when he doesn't move his right cheek. A slightly dark line paints the right side of his face, a huge obvious scar. Jongin feels sorry all over again. But still, just like Junmyeon, he is as gorgeous as a royal Falcon would be.

"You look awesome," Jongin says and Jongdae chuckles.

"You, too. War dresses suit you well, huh," He comments at Jongin. Junmyeon seems to notice the stiff scar, too. He touches Jongdae's face and frowns .

"Oh god stop being so dramatic over a scar!" Jongdae exclaims, slapping Junmyeon's hand away so he can poke on his cheek incessantly. "I'm still alive so let's just be happy about it? Although..." he trails off and his lips pull to a mocking frown. "I'm less handsome than before and now I guess I get why you both are so down."

Junmyeon blinks and slaps Jongdae on the shoulder a little too hard. They missed him a lot.

The three of them continue to head out to the northern camp to do the double checking. Junmyeon tells Jongin to inspect the artillery and ballistics while Jongdae comes with Junmyeon to meet Jonghyun again. They enter his tent as soon as Jongin leaves. Jonghyun sees them quick from his table. He seems delighted, probably anticipating their arrival. He doesn't look surprised, too, seeing Jongdae with him. Well, they're brothers. If there are people who should be the first to know, Jonghyun is one of them. Jonghyun flicks a hand in the air and his men respectfully exit.

"So how's my little brother doing?" Jonghyun asks, fixing a pen back to a holder.

"Cooler than you as always," Jongdae responds with a cheeky grin. Jonghyun just rolls his eyes at him. "Well, I don't have any concerns here. Junmyeon has, I guess."

"Thanks for not ignoring me," Junmyeon snickers. He walks near the table and takes the empty chair in front. "I got your message last night. How are things going?"

He looks at Jongdae. His cousin doesn't give a change of expressions. Junmyeon wouldn't be surprised if Jongdae already knows. He's close to his brother. Besides, he actually wouldn't mind Jongdae knowing it. He would have asked him to do this instead of Jonghyun in the first place.

"We got two news. One bad, one good, and the good news can be a little bad, too," Jonghyun says with a lot of suspense. He looks at Jongdae, too, then shifts back to Junmyeon.

"Good," Junmyeon says.

"Bad," Jongdae mumbles. Junmyeon looks and raises a brow at him. Then he sighs.

"Okay. Bad."

Jonghyun shakes his head. "The bad news is, Jongin's sister is already dead."

There is short silence before Junmyeon asks. "And the good news?"

Jonghyun purses his lips before continuing. "The brother is alive. Works for the Hawks."

The news isn't much of a shocker. It's something Junmyeon has expected, as bad as it may sound, at least for Jongin's sister. He feels sorry, of course, but at this moment, Hawks would find use of men than women. Months ago, they killed the Raven women and kept all able men. They need workers, soldiers. His brother had a higher chance of survival. And Junmyeon's assumption is right.

Jonghyun clarifies though that Jongin's brother isn't really _with_ the Hawks but has stayed in a small community of Ravens who survived the war months ago. They are settled a little north of the Western Woods, surrounded by a high concentration of Hawk camps. Knowing Ravens other than Jongin still exist is an extra good news, Junmyeon thinks, but getting them out of the Hawks' grasps will be a much difficult task.

"So, what's the next plan?" Jongdae asks. He's crouched on a side table where he begins playing with a small, fancy table lamp. Jonghyun hushes him, tapping his hand with a stick so Jongdae lets go. Junmyeon heaves a sigh and remains silent.

A messenger arrives at the tent, startling them all. He apologizes though (a forty-five-degree bow when he sees Junmyeon) and rushes straight to Jonghyun. When he delivers his report, Junmyeon concludes the stars have aligned to give him the right luck he needs.

 

It's quite draining when for the past two days, all they are doing is checking things: armory, troop numbers, food supplies, anything that they can count, they check. This time, it's artillery. They do it just to make sure things are enough until the next time they get replenished. When Junmyeon hands Jongin the papers—stacks of papers, to be quite exact—of each camp, he thinks they're going to eat him alive. Jongin is more used to war plans than actual field work. He likes it more when they're brought in closed door meeting, discussing strategies, plans, routes. He likes being part of the brain of all this. Junmyeon is actually surprised how good Jongin is at strategies. But then this is a matter of life and death, as what he always hears, they always say. He may not be a Falcon but he's done so much signifance his existence is no longer negligible.

As much as he recognizes how crucial this job is, he still thinks it's too menial for him. But he doesn't really have a choice, does he? Luckily, Jongin is more than grateful that he's good friends with math. Or basic statistics at least. Numbers don't confuse him as much as people would normally be. Tables and graphs are horrifying to many but Jongin is glad they're there to make his life easier.

Although Jongin has a pretty good relationship with numbers (partnered with a new and better social skills with the Falcons), the double checking still takes his whole day. He only crosschecks papers after papers but it's exhausting. Aside from verifying figures, he has too coordinate with their logistics if he finds things inconsistent.

He takes the north as the last since Junmyeon is staying there for the whole day. There is not much job to be done to his relief. The logistics and supply divisions have enough time to prepare and finish reports before Jongin even arrives. He validates them, updates the tables, catches the troops up on some reminders and he's all done.

It's almost sunset when he finishes and the thought of lying on his bed has never been too euphoric than now. He doesn't worry about losing company at the end of the day though because Junmyeon never leaves the camp until Jongin's done with his task. Jongin knows the prince has things to deal with on his own which may never require his assistance. Also, things which he may never have to disclose to Jongin.

He goes to Jonghyun's tent where he is told to head after once the job's over. On his way he sees Jonghyun talking to a couple of soldiers so he assumes that only Junmyeon and Jongdae are in the tent. Well, that would be better. He hasn't spoken with Jonghyun yet and he thinks he'll be a little awkward if he's around.

The tent seems too hushed for one Junmyeon and Jongdae would occupy. With Jongdae now back, Jongin somehow expects things will be a lot jollier at times but the air still feels as serious as in his absence. But then they are in a totally different situation right now. Maybe it's just the tension of war.

Jongin carefully lands and folds his wings as silent as possible. Clueless whether they are still in closed door talks or not, Jongin stays just by the entrance and waits for them to come out. He doesn't want to eavesdrop anyway.

"He has the right to know, though. He's his brother," Jongin hears Jongdae speak declaratively.

"He'll know once we save them," Junmyeon responds in a low voice. "I'll meet the generals tomorrow. I need Jongin with me. He's the only Raven we know and that's crucial. If he learns about his, you know, brother..." He trails off and doesn't continue.

It ends there. Jongin enters the tent at which the two flinches on their seats, eyes wide in apparent surprise.

"Hi Jongin," Junmyeon greets, stiff and nervous. "How long have you been there?"

"Were you...talking about my brother?" Jongin's question is just as shaky as Junmyeon's. He remains by the entrance, refusing to make a step further until he gets an answer. Jongdae stands up and holds him by the arm.

"Why don't you, uh, take a seat first—"

"No," Jongin cuts him off and pulls his arm away from Jongdae. It's the first time he's done it to Jongdae. At this point he knows they're going to deny it and if Junmyeon does the same, he doesn't mind interrupting Junmyeon, too. It doesn't matter to him now if he's accused of eavesdropping. He has a grasp of what they were talking about and he just need them to confirm. He knows he should be rational as well. He's heard Junmyeon's reason but his emotions are taking over him. "Tell me first. What is it about my brother?"

They shouldn't lie. They shouldn't deny.

No one speaks. It's just the noise of the outside. Rolling carts. Flapping wings. Yelling soldiers. The sun is setting and everyone is still up, too swamped with things for tomorrow. But somehow all that is happening outside is drowned in the silence of their tent.

"Jongin, okay. Please. Please listen first," Junmyeon says. He still manages to be even-tempered despite pleading. "We just learned about this today and believe me. We do have plans of telling you this. You're right, we're talking about your brother because," he pauses as he looks in Jongin's eyes. They're teary, probably a little scared, but definitely worried, curious, and at a loss. Emotions pass by him in seconds and Junmyeon feels his confusion. "Because he is alive."

"Where is he?" Jongin asks, his voice starting to shake.

"Wait. I'm not done—"

"Please. _Just_. Just tell me. Where is he?"

Jongdae sighs with closed eyes before he opens them slowly. He looks at Junmyeon, and they share worried, uneasy faces. They're cornered and they have nowhere to go now. Junmyeon nods although hesitantly as if giving Jongdae the permission to answer instead of him. "West northwest. Western Woods. They found a Raven settlement probably six to ten of your kind. Including your brother."

Jongin's face is blank. He stares at them for a couple of seconds before he turns on his heels. Junmyeon immediately calls him. "Where are you going?"

Junmyeon asks even if he knows he will never get an answer. Just when he thinks things are working all in his favor, Jongin comes and his plans are messed up. Not that it's Jongin's fault. He can't blame anyone. It's for Jongin, anyway, but there are always perfect timings for everything.

It frustrates him because he wants to explain everything yet all he sees is Jongin's back on him. He can't see his eyes. He can't read him. It seems that Jongin doesn't give him the chance.

He stands up and runs after Jongin but the latter quickly pushes the heavy curtain doors. When Junmyeon reaches the outside, Jongin is already up in the air, flying towards the palace. Junmyeon shakes his head. He can't lose him now.

Junmyeon spreads his wings and bends his legs but he stops when a group of soldiers come rushing at him, an insignia of the eastern brigade on their chests becoming visible. "Your Highness," they greet before Junmyeon can even lift his feet. He folds his wings back, hesitantly turning around as Jongin disappears from his sight. "A Hawk camp was found in the Eastern Woods. We need additional men in our camp."

"Can...can you not fix it on your own?" Junmyeon clicks his tongue, sighing heavily as he rubs his temples. He makes a quick glance at where he has last seen Jongin. He sees no gray wings.

"Our apologies, Your Highness. We need your authority to get men listed to our camps," one of the soldiers says.

Jongdae appears on his side, holding him on the shoulder with a gentle squeeze. "I'll talk to him," he says.

Junmyeon gives him an apologetic look. Jongdae shakes his head. "It's okay. We need you more here."

Jongdae is right and he can't argue with him right now. Junmyeon smiles with a nod and lets him fly.


	3. Chapter 3

The last time Jongdae saw Junmyeon and Jongin, he got in trouble. The first time he sees them since then, he finds himself in a difficult situation again. Although he thinks he prefers dealing with this kind of trouble, he still doesn't like the heavy feeling that coils in his chest and drops to his stomach in an uncomfortable curl. A defeated sigh escapes his lips as he glides through open air, flying towards the palace. Jongin isn't anywhere in sight and Jongdae convinces himself that Jongin sure is a fast of their kind.

There are a lot of places Jongin can go to but Jongdae doesn't have the liesure to check all them. He lists them down in his head instead and remembers the most probable places. If there is one thing he has learned from Junmyeon, it is to trust his guts. He's always reminded Jongdae that when things confuse him, when he is in doubt, he can simply let his guts do the thinking. Besides, tonight if he doesn't find Jongin the soonest he may never find him again.

He drops on the clerestory ledge of the King's Tower, the highest of the palace, the closest to the west route. If Jongin leaves the Falcons and pursues his brother, the tower is the most likely place for take off. It's what his guts tells him anyway. He stays there for minutes, hiding behind a wall outside, blanketed in the darkness of the young night. Luckily, his patience grants him the favor.

Jongin appears with a bag, his clothes changed from the Falcon war dress to simpler ones, grey button downs and black pants. If he's to leave at night, the colors will blend well and hide him. When he positions for a flight, Jongdae decides it is time to step out of his hiding.

"Are you sure about this?" Jongdae greets him with a question. Jongin is obviously surprised when he flinches, turning around with a jerk. He sighs when he realizes who has spoken to him.

"If you think you can stop me then you're wrong," Jongin responds, looking at Jongdae in the eyes with conviction. He steps back slowly until he's just a feet from the edge of the clerestory. "I must see him before the Hawks get him."

"The Hawks surround them Jongin. You're putting yourself in trouble," Jongdae says.

Jongin shakes his head. "I have always put myself in trouble. I'll get him. I made up my mind."

"You hardly know the situation! You're gonna kill yourself!" Jongdae exclaims, biting on his lower lip when he sees Jongin grow his eyes on him. He probably is surprised to hear Jongdae raise his voice at him for the first time. Jongdae knows. So he closes his eyes, breathes in, and exhales before continuing. "That's why we didn't tell you at once because we want the time that is most opportune to us."

"And when is that? When the Hawks kill them? When they leave the west? When we lose sight of them?" Jongin's breathing quickens, tears welling up the corners of his eyes. There is frustration in his words, in his face. "I...don't care about the situation now. I have my ways. I can go to the west and see my brother." His jaw tightens as he clenches his fists. He speaks as if his resolve is final, unchangeable and it somehow tenses Jongdae more.

"Trust us. Or Junmyeon at the very least," Jongdae tones down. He's trying his best to keep his calm because a wrong clash of emotions can bring this conversation to an end. And that is far from what he wants. He doesn't want to go back to Junmyeon without Jongin with him.

"Stop. Don't use Junmyeon—"

"I am not using Junmyeon," Jongdae cuts him off quick. "What I'm saying here is I want you trust him as much as he trusts you. He wants to save your brother as much as you do. Believe me, Jongin. He does."

Jongin bites on his lip, raising his head a little in an attempt to keep his tears in his eyes. "Jongdae," he begins with a trembling voice. "I'm sorry. I will save my brother. If I die then at least I know I have died trying to save him."

"That defeats the purpose. You're going on a suicide mission because you want to save your brother? Jongin please. Don't be fooled by your emotions."

"You don't understand!" At that point Jongin turns around, spreads his wings with knees bent. Then he jumps and flies. Jongdae takes a sharp gasp.

"If you leave, Junmyeon will be punished!" he yells as adrenaline rushes in his veins. He waits. He wishes for Jongin to stop.

But Jongin doesn't. So Jongdae decides to fly after him. "You'll be accused of treason!"

"I am not a Falcon!"

"But you swore to the highest of us! The King remembers his words. You don't take him easy. You know it!"

Jongdae shouts his words as he picks up speed to match Jongin's. "Treason means death!"

Jongin slows down to a stop until he's floating mid-air, only the sounds of wings breaking their silence. Jongdae repeats what he says, mumbling this time because he thinks he's closer to making his point.

"The King," Jongin speaks. "He won't kill his own son."

It makes sense. Of course the King won't put his own heir to death. If they manage to get Jongin back to them, he may be sentenced to guillotine but Junmyeon, he shall remain alive.

"You're right. But that doesn't mean he won't be hurt," Jongdae locks his gaze on Jongin. He may have furrowed brows but his words are slow and calm. "If you leave Junmyeon shall take responsibility. He may never be put to death but he'll definitely _compensate_ for your absence."

"Like?"

"I don't know. A thousand whips at the very least. Wing amputation at the most," Jongdae says coldly. The first can incapacitate flight abilities temporarily, permanently if things go horribly wrong. The second, death would be a better option than having one's wings cut off. Jongin's eyes fail to hide a disorderly jumble of emotions. One second, he's guilty, the next he's confused, then he's afraid. Like the things that disturbed him a few days ago are coming back to ruin him once again.

He turns his back on Jongdae but this time he doesn't move. "Why do you keep on using Junmyeon against me?" he mutters, head bowed down and shoulders shaking. He hates it when just a second ago he's firm but at the mention of Junmyeon he's all shaken.

Jongdae shakes his head. "I'm not using him against you. I'm just saying the consequences." At that point, he already knows he's coming back with Jongin. He just needs to hear a definite answer.

Jongdae inches closer and carefully places a hand on Jongin's shoulder. They booth loosen, Jongdae easing his hold as Jongin finally breaks down. "We'll get your brother back. Trust us."

"Please." It's a whisper, a heavy request that coils in both their chests. It's all Jongdae needs to know and he's assured they're not going to lose Jongin now.

 

No one sleeps that night. Until the first light of the next day, the borders are as busy as the city proper. The sun rises but it isn't as beautiful as many wishes it should be. In fact, almost all wishes it never comes. They're only waiting for the smokes of their beacons and it shall begin.

Junmyeon doesn't stay in his room as well. Just like his father and his cousins who control the border camps, he is restless. The bloodbath that awaits them isn't the only thing he worries about. He thinks of Jongin. The dawn is ending and he has not seen him. He has not seen him when Jongdae arrived earlier. It's not that he doesn't believe his cousin but at this point, he needs to see a physical Jongin before he can calm down.

The King calls for a last meeting. They're all gathered his hall again, thr one that Junmyeon has nothing but unpleasant memories for the past months. Jonghyun sits across him, giving him a knowing look. The smug on his face is as annoying as ever. Junmyeon just dwells on how ironically assuring it feels like. Minseok comes after Jonghyun, bowing slightly at the two as he takes his seat.

The rest of the council enters the hall. Junmyeon ignores the faces. He looks at their wings. Gray. He just needs to see a pair of gray wings.

He doesn't mind knocking his chair off when he stands up and rushes to meet Jongin at the end of the line. Everyone is either confused or weirded by his actions but he is just too glad to care. He opens his arms and wraps them around Jongin in a tight embrace. Jongin does the same albeit slower, less enthusiastic.

"Hey," Junmyeon greets like it's a sigh of relief, a wide smile on his face. He holds Jongin by the shoulder.

"Sorry about yesterday," Jongin speaks in a low voice as they start walking to their seats. His eyes are deep, a tinge of red on its corners probably from the lack of sleep. Prominent black rings surround them, too, which isn't new to Junmyeon anymore. Everyone has them now.

"Don't be. Thank you for..." Junmyeon trails off as he seems to be at loss for proper words to describe what Jongin initilly intended to do. He chuckles. "For staying."

"Thank you for finding my brother," Jongin mumbles.

"Nope," Junmyeon shakes his head. "Thank me when we already have him back." He says it with certainty and confidence. Jongin always gets it and he knows what he just got to do. _Trust me._

The last members arrive and the doors are closed. The meeting begins. A review of their plans, a run down of strategies and figures. Jongin speaks at some point, repeating the basic points of his early reports. Reminders are a lot helpful and everyone keep them in mind. When everything is done, there is nothing but the sound of short scribbles on ruffling papers.

Jongin has his clenched fists, resting them on his knees. Jonghyun begins tapping his fingers on the table. Junmyeon sees them all, feels their fear as it mounts in the air. He looks at each person in the eye, and he begins to pray.

He opens his mouth and sings in Falcon speak. It's a prayer to the gods of the Northern Religion, something the Ravens share with them. Jongin simply listens, not completely familiar with the language although he takes in some which he understands.

_Give us the strength to abide within the laws of peace._  
Restrain the fury of our hearts.  
Drive the cowardice from our heads away. 

It's just Junmyeon on the first lines, his cool, soothing voice echoing in the bare, high hall. Seconds later, Jonghyun follows until all voices high and low mix, the prayer graceful yet solemnly powerful.

_Keep the gray of our wings as shining as your sword._  
The red as pure as your heart.  
The gold as wonderful as your souls.  
Keep us soaring, Almighty of the North.  
May it be done. May it be done. 

The song ends with their voices drowning back to silence. The nervous breathing does not stop but the air doesn't feel like an overcast that feels heavy on their shoulders anymore. It may be blasphemous to attribute it to Junmyeon when they just sang a holy battle prayer but Jongin can't help but feel happy, maybe blessed to a certain degree, that they have the prince with them. It probably is magic, as Jongin has always believed, when Junmyeon does things that bring peace in the hearts of them troubled. He can attest to that, and hopefully the thirty of men in the hall.

 

When the beacons of the northern islands begin to light, thick lines of smoke rising in quick succession, they know enemies are coming. It's sooner than expected but the Falcons are prepared. The bells ring and everyone are in motion. The people are back in their houses, their doors and windows locked. The cobblestoned streets that used to host playing children or busy mothers in their chores are empty. The skies are pervaded with troops after troops of soldiers flying in and out of walls, filling each island they will defend until their death.

Junmyeon and Jongin stay in the southern camp as originally planned, joining Minseok in leading six hundred men. They have their own share of Hawks coming, the floating islands before them lighting their beacons one by one.

"Please tell my brother I fought hard for him," Jongin tells Junmyeon as their soldiers run in formation.

Junmyeon smiles faintly. "You will tell it yourself."

"This is kind of scary, you know," Jongin admits with an awkward chuckle. His grip on the handle of his sword is tight, the pounding of his heart so strong he can hear it in the midst of the noise.

"Yes," Junmyeon says as he draws his sword. "Don't worry. We got each other. I trust you."

Jongin will. He smiles.

 

_Divert the right amount of fear, the right amount of rage to your strength. But don't let it control you. Think of love when in battle. Irony may it be but we're fighting for love so in turn we may find peace._

The King has said it in his declaration of war. He has repeated it over and over again when he sees his troops, his men. Jongin has even heard the leaders reecho it. It confuses Jongin at first but it slowly sinks in him, not completely yet but the grasp is somehow there. It shows in Junmyeon's confident grin, the thrill in Minseok's face, as they stand by the ledge and wait. They still fear. War is always fearsome. It's obvious in the shake of their fingers and the glare of their eyes, but they channel it somewhere in their minds so they remain firm and strong. Turn your weaknesses to strength, the generals rephrase. It's a rule of survival in a realist's game.

Jongin still doesn't get the love part.

When the trumpets sound, the roar they make is just as strong, if not stronger, than the Hawks already charging towards them. The image of their enemies is as scary as it shall ever be: their howls rumbling in the air, loud enough to shake the fear of the weak. It's a sea of rusty wings, starting as a thin blood-like line growing in size as they come closer. Junmyeon makes a step backward, bending his knees as he readies for a charge. He looks at Jongin then to Minseok, nodding at both instances. With closed eyes, he breathes out.

At the raise of his right arm, the Falcon soldiers spread their wings. Jongin does, too, and Junmyeon likes what he sees. The only beautiful black pair of wings in a sea of gray, red, and golden feathers. His pride has never reached a record high. Jongin sees it and he assures that he shall never be a disappointment.

The next second marks the start of chaos.

Junmyeon bellows and they jump off the ledges, flying towards the direction of the arriving Hawks. The feeling of air against their wings is strange, oddly foreign for the first timers, like Junmyeon, Minseok, and almost all of the Falcon soldiers. For Jongin, of course it's familiar. The smell of war, of blood and flesh. Yet there is something that makes it significantly different than the first time he had it. It seizes his chest tightly, eagerly. There is their side of death but it feels too distant to fear.

At the first contact of his sword against an enemy, it isn't as terrifying as he initially thought it will be. He has fought once but has long forgotten how it feels like. He doesn't like the sensation of blade piercing through flesh but when he thinks of his brother, of how he wants him back, how he wants to see him before the last spread of his wings, he finally fully understands what the King means. _Think of love when in battle_. He doesn't really like the idea of killing people but at this point, it wouldn't hurt being selfish. Besides, there is no choice.

Jongin tightens his hold on his sword and swings it again. He takes three Hawks down in a minute. When he temporarily frees himself from a pending attack, he looks behind him and Junmyeon emerges behind another Hawk, its body sliding off his blade, the ground pulling it down for his eventual death. He smiles at Jongin before turning around to take another enemy.

Everyone moves in flashes. If there is one thing the Falcons are good at, it's speed and they sure are taking it to their advantage. Jongin doesn't even try to match their speed, their too fast to make himself equal, but he has the skills in battle and he's going to use it for the Falcons.

They are on the winning side in several hours later. The morale is higher than it was before the start of battle. They don't lose the energy to swing their swords, pull their arrows, and hurl their spears. Although Jongin doesn't understand how it happened, especially when they realize they are actually outnumbered, the yearning for victory in his heart grows. Junmyeon and the rest of the Falcons probably feel the same. Beyond those sharp eyes, blood-stained hands, and dirt-smeared clothes, the slowly overwhelming feeling of seeing a defeated enemy fills their chest.

An hour later, loud cheers of Falcon soldiers erupt from the east, loud enough for the other continuing battles to hear. Minutes later, the west follows suit. The south and the north are the ones which took a multitude but it doesn't last long before the King's Guards roar in the north, spreading through the already triumphant sides. This is an overwhelming win, a landslide victory.

It's deafening that the Hawks tremble in the first of their humiliating defeat. Their leaders has not declared a retreat but those who wished to live has decided to save themselves. The last of them who willed to fight soon falls and with a shout, Junmyeon leads the celebration of their win.

They emerge victorious at the end of noon. The lake on the Ground may have turned red at the blood of their enemies but it shall be blue again soon as its flowing rivers cleanse it. As gruesome as it may look like, it's a symbol of their success. They can revel on it like a trophy.

As the adrenaline rush slows down, Jongin can feel his body ache. One by one, he identifies his wounds. Not too many and not too serious but every part of him stings. Yet he's euphoric enough to ignore the sores. It still feels surreal.

The sun is high, scorching but it feels good. He closes his eyes, head up, the bright white light laying over the blood and sweat of his face and clothes. When he feels a strong bump on his side, he wakes up and sees Junmyeon laughing heartily, a joy Jongin sees for the first time. It's contagious. Junmyeon then wraps his arms around Jongin, hugging him tight as he rejoices. It's a warm embrace and Jongin doesn't think twice about hugging him back.

"Thank you," Junmyeon whispers in his ears.

"Congratulations," Jongin says in between happy curled lips. He pulls his arms tighter and rests his head on Junmyeon's shoulder. It may have caught the prince a little off guard but he understands. He doesn't really mind. He will never.

"Just wait a little longer. All will be fine," Junmyeon whispers. Jongin makes a short nod, his chin rubbing on the ripped cloth of Junmyeon's shoulder. It tickles and Junmyeon chuckles lightly as he taps Jongin's back.

 

They all come back to the palace grounds to continue the celebration. As they fly back like a glorious mob of victors, which they really are, over the city proper, the whole Falcon people greet them with joyous cries. They come out of their homes and wave cloths of their colors. It's a beautiful scene. Ainja roads transforming into an ocean of red, gold, and gray. It's overwhelming.

The whole army gathers at the largest of the halls, the King leading them inside. It's a free celebration with a short speech from their ruler, a simple message of gratitude and pride followed by a prayer for their injured and their dead.

The first minutes are solemn with a tonge of tears and heavy hearts. Until the King tells that the best festival will be held in all plazas of their realm tomorrow night and the whole hall erupts to loud cheers. Jongin yells alongside Junmyeon, arms over each other's shoulders as they jump.

The glee still lingers even if they are dismissed from the hall. The soldiers march with huge smiles on their faces, some shedding tears for friends, brothers lost but they know in their hearts they are glad.

The soldiers go back to work before the celebration, nursing the wounded and injured. Junmyeon and Jongin even see Jonghyun getting carried by two soldiers, limping towards a nurse's station. "I kicked their asses more than they kicked mine," he kids as he is put on a bed. Junmyeon laughs dryly but he's relieved.

"We should get our wounds treated, too," Jongin tells Junmyeon, holding him by the arms as they turn an alley. But Junmyeon doesn't budge. He holds his feet firm on the ground at which Jongin raises a brow, nudging him jokingly. "Aw man come on don't do this. I'm too weak to kid."

Junmyeon just looks at him with a satisfied smile. "I still have a promise to keep," he says.

Then he looks up and sees a group of Falcons coming. It doesn't quickly dawn on him that it's Jongdae, flying down to their direction with a couple of Falcon soldiers and...

Jongin's eyes widen at the sight of four black wings flying after Jongdae. Two Falcons escort them. His heartbeat races and his eyes are immediately filled with tears. Before they even land, Jongin is crying hard, chest heaving as his breathing becomes heavy.

The first to drop to his feet is Jongdae. "As promised," he says. Then the Ravens come, one of whom Jongin knows very well. He's skinny, his cheek bones protruding. His lips are chapped and his eyes are surrounded by deep, dark rings. His hair, probably silver just like Jongin's, looks dark, almost coal-like from the dirt that covers its strands. The clothes he wears are rugged and filthy but at that point, Jongin doesn't care anymore.

"Jongin," the Raven speaks with trembling voice.

Jongin steps forward, raising his arms as he reaches for his brother. His fingers are shaking, his nails still dirty with blood, but none of them seem to mind. His brother runs to him and they hug, really really tighy as if making up to the months they have missed each other's company. Jongin sobs, burying his face on the crook of his brother's neck and shoulders. His brother does the same, holding onto his clothes tight.

When they let loose of each other, Jongin cups his brother's face. His treming lips curl to a smile. "Taehyung," he begins. "You look so sick."

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"You're not," Jongin shakes his head. He traces Taehyung's cheekbones with his thumb. "You lost a lot of weight. Don't worry. We'll feed you here. We'll take care of you. I promise."

Then Taehyung's face scrunches up again and cries harder, pulling Jongin closer so he can sob on his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't save Namjoo! I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" he screams. It's their sister who died when they escaped the War of the Southern Woods. Jongin places his hand on Taehyung's head, stroking his hair slowly as if trying to soothe him down.

"Don't be sorry. Please. Namjoo is in a better place now," Jongin mumbles in between tears and hugs Taehyung once again.

Junmyeon and Jongdae on the other hand stand next to each other. They watch the reunion, feeling more than accomplished and glad for a promise fulfilled.

"Are you crying?" Jongdae nudges Junmyeon who begins rubbing his fingers at the bottom of his nose. An obvious pink quickly stains his cheeks.

"N-no," Junmyeon says and turns away from Jongdae.

"You're crying! I see those tears!" Jongdae exclaims, bending so he can point a forefinger on Junmyeon's wet eyes.

"I said I'm not!" The slap Jongdae makes is so hard and loud that Jongin breaks the hug and the rest turn to look at them in curiosity.

It's an awkward silence. Junmyeon freezes, a hand in the air as Jongdae is slumped to the ground, exaggerating pain as he rolls and reaches for his hurting back.

"Stop acting you shit!" Junmyeon yells. Jongdae just laughs at him and sticks his tongue out. He stands up, flying quickly that it almost looks like he shoots up in the sky.

"I did my job well and you call me shit, _cry baby_!"

Everyone laughs and Junmyeon, embarrassed, his face already red, chases after Jongdae.

 

Jongdae was the one Junmyeon had requested to rescue Jongin's brother. They left before the the torches were lit to signal the Hawks' arrival. When they reached the Raven camp, it was already empty so they had to search the Western Woods. There they found the four Ravens, fear-filled eyes watching them from the trees. Jongdae had spoken in Raven tongue, something he purposively learned in a short period of time, and explained the reason why they were there. At the mention of Jongin, Taehyung first appeared. It didn't last long before they all emerged from their hiding. Then they told the story. Unfortunately, some of them were already killed by the Hawks and they were the only ones to escape the slaughter. Before things would get bad, Jongdae convinced them to come. He was successful and they left the place hurriedly. It was just pure luck that the route they took had no signs of any presence of the enemies.

 

As Jongin and Junmyeon are being treated by the nurses, Jongdae takes the Ravens to a special room Junmyeon has prepared for their arrival. There they are fed to their hearts' content. They are washed, too, before getting dressed in new clothes.

When Jongin comes, Taehyung has already dozed off on one of the double deck beds. The place looks like military quarters except that it's cozier and brighter, no uniforms and weapons lying on the floor. Jongin sits next to Taehyung's bunker and carefully, not wanting to wake him up, cards his fingers through his hair. It's beautiful as ever, soft in its silver shine, the coolness of it permeating through the warmth of Jongin's palm.

The doors of the room creak open. Junmyeon peeks, waving at Jongin before entering in hushed steps. He has a funny bandage across his cheek and a bit of oily salve smeared on his forehead.

"He must have waited for you," Junmyeon begins, a low, quiet voice, when he sees Taehyung curled in his sleep, the blanket still under him, tucked on the sides of the bed. He walks and takes a stool to sit next to Jongin.

Jongin smiles and nods. "Thank you so much," he whispers. When Taehyung moves slightly, he pulls his hand away from his brother's head. He's still fast asleep.

"You're welcome. And thank you, too, for trusting me," Junmyeon says. Jongin nods again and they watch Taehyung in silence.

"I wonder," Junmyeon speaks minutes later. "You two don't look alike. I mean no offence though," he chuckles. "But if it isn't for the hair, I would have second thoughts about him being your brother."

Jongin shifts at Junmyeon. He laughs, a hand over his mouth so he can muffle the sound. "We get that a lot. We're not brothers by blood. Our father, he's a Raven duke not blessed with a child so he decided to adopt three kids from an orphanage. It's us. He was kind."

There is no sign of surprise in Junmyeon's eyes as he simply nods. "Now that makes sense." Then he stands up and places a hand on Jongin's shoulder. He seems to be fond of doing that. "I'll be going to my room now and rest. You, too. We still have a meeting tomorrow," he says.

"I'll leave a little later. Thanks," Jongin responds, craning his neck up so he can look at the prince in the eye. Junmyeon thinks he's never seen Jongin this bright before and he's glad he's finally seen it.

"I'm happy for the both of you. And for your fellow Ravens," Junmyeon says. Jongin reaches for his hand and holds it tight. It's a gesture of heartfelt gratitude, Junmyeon recognizes. His heart flutters.

"See you tomorrow. Good night," Junmyeon continues.

Jongin wishes him the same.

 

The meeting Junmyeon has mentioned last night is apparently another gift the prince has for Jongin. He finds himself in the court with a faimilar group of people waiting for his arrival. It's a small audience: Taehyung, the three other Ravens, a few of the royal family which includes Jonghyun, Jongdae, and Minseok, and a few other members of the King's court. It's odd which grows odder when Jongin is brought in the middle of the hall.

The King arrives and begins a quick announcement. He hands an island not too far from the capital city. Ducorbus, they named it, and its the King himself who presents the title. "Of Ravens" it means in Raven speak. A new home, the King says. Jongin is simply stunned in disbelief.

But it doesn't end there yet. The King revokes Jongin's oath, his supposed life-long servitude under Junmyeon's command. He shall no longer be an assistant but shall become a permanent adviser to Junmyeon. The ruler decrees that from that day on, Jongin shall never be a viscount. His title is changed and she shall be called Sir Jongin, Earl of Ducorbus.

Jongin is, of course, confused and overwhelmed. All these are too much but he can't say no to blessings. Also, he knows all that is presented to him can't be fixed overnight and somebody must be behind the surprises. When Jongin finds Junmyeon, the prince gives him a grin and a wink. How did Junmyeon even manage to have these properly planned out in the middle of all their preparations for war? Jongin mentally shakes his head. Everything is just surreal.

Jongin looks at Junmyeon who smiles at him proudly, clapping in a standing ovation as the King places an Earl crown on Jongin.

 

With Junmyeon leaving Jongin to celebrate first with his fellow Ravens, they don't see each other again until evening. It's the celebration night, the people of Falcon gathered in the largest plazas. Huge plates of food are served coming from kitchens of the palace, meals after meals laid on long tables along wide avenues.

When Jongin and Taehyung arrive, the festival has gone louder and the crowd has become bigger. Songs are played at every corner. It is indeed a festive place. Women giggling, children playing, men drinking. They enter the palace, just as noisy as the plazas, where Jongdae greets them with a mug of beer.

"Jongin!" he exclaims, putting an arm over his shoulder as he pulls him inside. Taehyung just laughs, flicking his hand and lets his brother leave him behind. Jongin gives him a worried look but Taehyung smiles, one that tells Jongin that he shouldn't worry about him.

"Where's Junmyeon?" Jongin asks as soon as he gets in. Jongdae pouts at him.

"Why look for him when I'm here?" He is drunk with the way his breath reeks alcohol. Jongin shakes his head with a snicker.

"He's at the high gardens. He's actually waiting for you," Jongdae continues, dipping a finger on his mug and stirring its contents.

"Why is he not here?"

"Go find out yourself. I'll bond with your brother instead," Jongdae says as if moping then he sticks his tongue out like a child before turning around, calling Taehyung's name out loud.

He leaves Jongin behind who decides to go to the high gardens and meet Junmyeon. It can be another surprise, he thinks, but he doesn't want to assume things are always for him. Besides, he's received more than enough in the past two days.

He takes the staircase even if it's the longer route. The palace gates are pretty much packed and he can't fly his way from there anyway. When he reaches the gardens, he sees only Junmyeon, standing on the edge that overlooks the whole city, one hand on the railings while the other holding a glass of wine. There is a small table next to him, an empty goblet and a bottle of wine on it.

"Hey," Jongin smiles as Junmyeon turns to see him.

"How's the Earl?" Junmyeon's lips pull to a teasing smirk and Jongin slaps him but gently on the arm.

"It's just a title," Jongin says. "But thanks. It's an honor."

"That means money, dumb," Junmyeon laughs. When he begins using insults, Jongin knows the prince is either mad or getting drunk. Tonight, it's the latter.

"Why aren't you enjoying the night with the rest?" Jongin asks. Junmyeon takes an empty glass, pours wine in it, and hands it to Jongin. He tilts his so the liquid swirls around the glass.

"I like seeing the city from here," Junmyeon says. He takes a sip.

Jongin smiles and shrugs. Well, the view from the high gardens is indeed beautiful, much beautiful now that the whole city is in vibrant colors. The noise is dim and muffled from there, like soft buzzes over buzzes. Beyond the city, other islands are just as bright in their own celebration.

"Jongdae said you're waiting for me," Jongin breaks the silence.

Junmyeon looks at him quick then looks back at the wine on his glass. He keeps on tilting and twirling it.

"Ah that," he chuckles. He heaves, raising his chest and shoulders and sighs. He does kind of look a little tense but Jongin keeps his eye on him, still curious.

"I was like wondering," Junmyeon begins and his tone obviously changes to a shy one. "If you would mind a dinner with me once you know, after all this. And the post-war stuff."

Jongin blinks. "We always have dinner together."

Junmyeon shakes his head. "No. No. I mean not that kind of dinner. Like...uh, outside. Not in the palace. You know, fancy food. Not the royal kitchen fancy type, too. Just...us."

Jongin keeps a straight face and Junmyeon decides to continue, lowering his voice this time. "Not you having dinner with a prince and not me having dinner with my assistant. Or adviser. Or Earl. Whichever."

"A date?"

Jongin isn't sure but he thinks he hears Junmyeon yelp. The moon casts a light glow on them and Junmyeon's supposedly pale skin turns red.

"Not really. Maybe. Sort of," Junmyeon answers. "But if you don't like, it would be totally fine! Like we can just, yeah, simply have dinner as we normal—"

"Sure. I think I wouldn't mind...going out?"

"You think?"

"I wouldn't mind. Yeah."

Jongin feels his stomach churn and his heart pump blood faster that he his cheeks become warm. A chill travels down his body when the wind blows.

It's awkward but not the too uncomfortable type of awkward. They break into dry laughs until they hear a loud explosion and the sky suddenly brightens. A huge display of fireworks sends the crowd in amused screams and claps. Jongin watches as colors after colors lighten up the sky. Then he slightly shifts his head so he can see Junmyeon also looking up, lips slightly parted, eyes shimmering as gleams reflect on his beautiful eyes.

No. It's his whole face. The sky's altering lights accentuate his features, his lips, his nose, his perfectly chiseled jawline. The bandages are gone and his face is just as clear as it should be. Jongin has always thought Junmyeon is an attractive prince but he must have taken that fact for granted for the past weeks, or even months, when his mind is clouded with things that once troubled him but are completely resolved now. He's glad for this time though that he can appreciate what he has already recognized. Junmyeon really is beautiful.

"Why?"

Jongin doesn't realize he's looking at Junmyeon with weird, round eyes, mouth slightly agape. Junmyeon panics, turning around, his back on Jongin. He pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and he starts wiping his face. "Is...is there a dirt on my face?" he asks nervously.

Jongin laughs with a hand over his mouth. "Nope. Nothing."

"Good." Junmyeon turns around to face him.

"You're beautiful, that's why," Jongin finally says. He may have actually buried his face in his palms and muffles his laughter that Junmyeon isn't sure now if he's just getting mocked or not. But what's definitely there is the growing redness of both their faces.

Junmyeon's unspoken retorts are halted though when they hear a loud crash at the end of the staircase. Two people knock a flower pot. The first person tumbles to his side as the other pull him in his imbalance, the latter having an arm over the former's shoulder as they almost fail to keep themselves up.

"Hyung!"

One of them calls and Jongin recognizes Taehyung's voice. Apparently, he's the one holding the tipsy-looking person.

"Jongdae?" Junmyeon calls, raising his voice as he runs to get Jongdae's arm. He's so drunk, the smell of alcohol stronger than how he was earlier. His eyes are already closed, like he's sleeping, but his lips continuously curl to meaningful grins. "You've had enough, Jongdae. Oh god, you're so embarrassing."

"Nah," Jongdae shakes his head so strong that he almost throws up. He looks at Jongin and points an index at him. "You're dude, man. Aah. His lips are damn good!" he exclaims as he makes kissy faces.

At that, Jongin's eyes grow wide and Junmyeon makes an audible gasp. Their faces are cross between confused and shocked, a second looking at Jongdae then the next they're staring at Taehyung. "What?!"

"Jongin!" Taehyung speaks up. "Jongin. I think he really needs to stop drinking. He...he asked me if I think he's cute and when I said yes..." he trails off. His cheeks turn red and he holds his fingers on his lips.

"He kissed you?!"

Taehyung shyly nods. Jongin has this uneasy feeling that his brother may have actually liked it.

Jongdae laughs out loud and yells. "Lez'do it again!"

Junmyeon slaps the back of his head. He drops from his seat to the ground fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Oh my god. It took me literally a month to finish this fic and I don't know. I feel proud that I broke my word count record but also drained because the story is complex for my level. Haha. Thank you so much [taoris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taoris) for holding my hand as I shed blood and tears for this fic.  
> 2\. The original ERF prompt was actually "SuKai with fem!Suho, tagalog fic ;)" then it became "SuKai as Mulawin" then I asked Reeza again and she was like "As long as there are wings!" and "I prefer English actually." Now this happened.  
> 3\. Okay so I imagined the realm of Falcons to be like [this](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Floating-Islands-419370986). Not really exactly like this but the idea is that their islands are floating on air and they're not really that far from each other. They're connected by bridges (just in case some people can't fly or just too young to use wings) but one can simply fly from one island to another.  
> 4\. The names of cities, titles, and the Falcon language is like Basque plus Esperanto just tweaked a bit. Meanwhile, Ducorbus means "of Ravens". It's kinda Catalan. For a summary of the meanings of the cities and titles, you can go [here](http://i.imgur.com/xMAo62v.png).  
> 5\. Harcourt is an English last name. It means "falconer's cottage/hut".  
> 6\. I guess that's enough. I just hope my recipient, my lovely, awesome fic buddy and friend [onyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/onyu) will like this. Hehe. Merry Christmas! ♥  
> 7\. I hope there are no inconsistencies because man this universe is too big for me. OTL  
> 8\. Also, self-betaed. That should be a warning, too, I guess.


End file.
